Fulfilling Destiny
by sayuri-girl
Summary: She was a miko born from neko youkai parents, the youngest of the Lord of the Eastern Lands. Her life knows the difficulties of being a human Lady but her destiny will show her calmer waters eventually. Even if only a miko, she is not to be crossed with.
1. Prologue

**_A.N. : Hello friends. I hope you will like this story. I know I have to finish my other Inuyasha story and I will finish it soon, probably this week or the next._**

**_Disclaimer: Well as all of you know, I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_**It was a moonless night but the inky black sky clearly showed there were some good hours until sunshine. Midoriko woke up from her restless slumber with a start. She turned her head to her left and looked at her mate's peaceful face. 

She left the bed slowly so that she won't wake up the demon lord next to her and gracefully made her way to the children's room. Pups, as her mate, Lord Katsuya, put it. Guji, their first born, heir of the Eastern Lands and Kya, his sister, were peacefully sleeping. Midoriko smiled gently at the picture of her son, a great and powerful demon, holding the lithe form of his sister, a mere ningen miko.

She closed the door and put a powerful barrier around the room and went back into hers and her mate's chamber. She bent over his form and nuzzled his cheek affectionately, trying to wake him up.

'Love, wake up. We must leave.'

'Mate, is something wrong?' a very sleepy Katsuya responded with a question of his own.

'We must hurry to Totosai. I have to talk to him.'

'You had another dream?'

'Hai, love. The last piece is in place now. I know of my destiny and we must go tonight.'

'What was this one about? Why Totosai?'

'He has to forge a weapon from your fangs and my blood. We must hurry for the war upon the West is approaching rapidly and we must do this before that.'

At her last words the demon lord gasped. Sure he knew about the war, after all he and the Lord of the Western Lands were allies and he was prepared to go to battle but he was not planning to take Midoriko with her, not when she had pups to protect.

'I did not tell you about that.'

'Did you think I would not know? My dreams have showed me of my destiny. And my destiny is to go to this war, for if I don't, the East and West will fall. We must do this before the battle.'

'Why not after? What is your destiny?'

'I will go with you in this war but you will come back alone. My destiny is to die. My body will die, but my soul will remain here with you.'

'Iie. You will not come with me. I forbid you. You must stay here with Guji and Kya.'

'You cannot forbid me to go. If I do not come, you and the Lord of the West will die, our pups, as his, will perish also and the Lands will remain to this great evil. Ningen and youkai will perish in the war to come against the South and North. They will lose. The entire Lands will be ruled by this great evil and everything will be destroyed, everything we worked for all these two centuries.'

'But, Midoriko, I can't lose you, do not ask this of me.'

'Katsuya, you must understand. Come, we have to depart. I will tell you everything on our way to the smith.' Katsuya nodded and finished dressing. They went to the gardens and took off.

'I will fight with you but I will die creating a very powerful and dangerous jewel. It will be called the Shikon no Tama. It will be created from my soul and three other souls, the ones that threaten our kinds. I will continue living, my soul will fight these souls inside the jewel for eternity and as long as a miko will hold it, the odds will be in my favor. But if a demon gets the jewel and uses it, there will be more destruction and dangers than now, for the jewel allows anyone to have immense powers. As soon as I create the Shikon no Tama, trapping my soul and the others inside it, you must take it and come to Kya. She is a miko and her simple touch will purify it and will keep it safe. But mate, you must be sure to protect our daughter, for the jewel's power will attract many youkai.'

'This means a cursed life to all of us, especially Kya.'

'Mate, it is not. If a selfless wish is asked from the jewel, it will become dormant for some time and will reappear in the body of another miko. You must trust me.'

'And why do you need the help of Totosai?'

'He must forge a weapon for the rightful Guardian of the Shikon no Tama. She will come in time, I do not know when but she will come. I know that when she will be born, you and Guji will be dead for a long time and all your clan will be vanished.'

At Katsuya's gasp, Midoriko continued:

'There will be a terrible war when all the black Inu youkai will be killed. I do not know more to tell you but I can say it will happen only in some centuries from now.' Midoriko turned her gaze from the face of her mate to the scenery below them. She lost herself in thoughts until she was shaken out by Katsuya's gentle voice:

'We are here love.'

As their feet touched the ground, Totosai was at the mouth of his cave.

'I was waiting for you, My Lord and Lady of the East.' Totosai said with a bow. He was slight young for what he did, but he was the best demon smith that ever existed in the four cardinal lands. Every demon sought him to forge them powerful weapons.

'You knew we were coming? Then you must know what we are here for.'

'I knew of your arrival but I do not know of the motif.'

'We have come to ask you to forge a weapon from my mate's fangs and my blood. A weapon that can channel both miko and demonic powers.'

'I understand My Lady.' At his words, Katsuya plucked two of his fangs and handed them to Totosai. 'And now for the blood, Lady Midoriko.' he said, giving her a flask.

Midoriko took the flask and kneeled on the floor. She put it down in front of her and uncorked its top. She took her trusted dagger and cut her left palm. As soon as the blood started pouring in the flask she started chanting:

_From my bloodline a true Guardian shall rise,_

_A Guardian with a cursed life_

_For within her two shall reside._

_Until 20 years of age _

_She a miko ningen shall be_

_But when the faithful night arrives_

_Her true heritage she shall claim_

_A black Inu youkai she will become._

_But still the powers of the priestess she will have_

_For within her body the Shikon no Tama she will house._

_Beast and holly within one shall leave._

_Protect her, Houses of the Sun and Moon_

_And peace in your lands you will have._

Having said that she corked the flask and gave it to Totosai:

'You will forge the weapon and will not give it to anybody but to one person only. You will know her by the two markings she will have, though only one will be seen. She will have on her forehead a golden crescent sun and on her left inner thigh a magenta full moon.'

'Hai milady.'

'Remember my words. The weapon should be a katana or any other type of sword. Do not forge a bow, for that is not too helpful in body to body battle and she will need as much protection as she could.'

With that she went to her mate and asked him to go. They took off without any other words, both youkai and miko sure that Totosai will work as best as he could for the forge of the weapon.

* * *

**_A.N. : By the way, if you have any question reguarding the Prologue, feel free to ask. _**

**_And please review and tell me your opinions._**


	2. An encounter

**_A.N. : Hello. This is chapter one. I hope you like it and enjoy it. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_**The day has come. The day of the ball that was supposed to announce the Heiress of the Eastern Lands was of age to mate has come. She was excited to no ends. Kikyo, the first born of Lord Taro and Lady Mokuren of the East, was a golden neko youkai. Born from a silver neko, her father and a golden one, her mother, Kikyo has taken after her mother. 

She was not very powerful as a demon, but she was powerful because of the status she had in the youkai society. Even if she mated a powerful demon, she most likely would not be able to bear him a strong heir. But she was a very good fighter with a katana. By no means was she a defenseless female and she would not allow anybody to mock her. She was very beautiful and intelligent. Her golden hair fell past her shoulders and to her waist in silky waves. Her golden eyes, with slit black pupils gave you the impression that she could read into your very soul. On each cheek she had a golden stripe and on her forehead the marking of the Taiyoukai of the East, a golden sun.

She was currently in her room, preparing for her banquet. Kagome, her only sister was helping her.

'Oh Kikyo, stay put or else I will not be able to arrange your hair. You know better than to be excited. There will be lots of selfish males that will only want to mate you for the position and power the mate of the future Taiyoukai of the East will have.'

'Oh Kagome, how could you talk like that? You know this is our tradition. And besides, I will be the one choosing the male from all the suitors not the other way around.'

'This is your tradition. Not mine. You know that with my humanity I will never find a place in your society. Why do you think father has sent me away from the palace for all these 15 years? Nobody in the castle besides you, father and mother listens to me or even speaks to me. The servants never helped me, besides Nichne, and they all speak of me as being a filthy ningen.'

At Kikyo's shocked gasp, Kagome continued:

'You did not know? With your keen hearing you never heard them? They always spoke like that but I am not mad and never told father. Please do not tell him either. Now they do not speak like that anymore, for the powers I have as a miko frightens them. They think I would purify them if they say or do anything that does not please me.'

'Kagome, why did you not say anything about it?'

'Because I was just a child of 5 years of age when I left the castle to train my miko abilities. And I just came back. No one would listen to a child about this. Especially if she was a ningen child born from demon parents. Everybody in the castle thinks I am cursed. That is why father said I am gone to train in a faraway land. I have come today because I wanted to be with you in this day and because I have made a decision. I will stay a few days with you, for I missed my family immensely, and then I will leave forever, I will never return to my home and nobody will know who my parents are.'

Kikyo gasped in surprise and said:

'My dear sister. You must've had a terrible life. But I beg of you, do not leave for good. Stay with us and I am sure father and mother will protect you.'

'Even if I stay, I will die in a matter of years. You will be sadder when dying of old age than if I just leave now, knowing I would help whom I could with my miko powers.'

'If you mate a youkai you will not die until he dies. You will live for as long as he lives and you will be able to save more people.'

'Why do you think I am not to come down with you in the ballroom? No demon will be happy to have a powerful miko around. To walk into a room full of youkai is not a good idea. Besides, father and mother would not be deemed worth of being Lord and Lady if anybody hears they gave life to a human. The other demons and Lords will declare war and will try to take his lands, killing us all.'

'They will not be able. We have allies and I am sure they will not break the treaties.'

'They will for the Eastern Lands. They will wish to have them as their own. Although a Lord cannot have two of the cardinal lands, they all have more than a child. So they would fight for the Eastern Lands to pass to their second born.'

'Iie. The Lord of the Western Lands will fight with by our side if anything happens. His family and ours have been allies since always.'

'I don't know what to say Kikyo. I have decided and will not change my mind. I only have to tell of the decision to father and mother. I am sure father will see the situation from my point and will understand why I must leave.'

'Oh very well Kagome. I only hope you know what you are doing.'

'I know. Now, come, today is your day. You must be happy and celebrate. But promise you will not mate some youkai because he is powerful but because you feel an attachment to him.'

'That I cannot promise, but I will try.'

That being said, Kagome and Kikyo proceeded in picking out a kimono for the latter to wear at the celebration.

'It is time. Almost everyone is here.' came Lord Taro's voice from the doorway a few hours later. 'Kagome, what will you do tonight?'

'I will be in the library. I will also check the auras in the ballroom just to be sure there is nothing misplaced with your guests. I do not mean to disrespect your allies and so but it is a habbit I have and I do not intend to rid myself of it.'

'Very well. Tomorrow we will talk and spend the day together. I am so glad you have finally decided to come back home.' Taro said with an honest smile on his face.

'I am glad too. Now go, everybody is expecting you. Know that if I feel anything in the auras I will send a servant to tell you to come and talk.'

'Very well Kagome. But I am sure nothing will be misplaced and everybody will be enjoying themselves.'

'I wish you good luck, Kikyo. May the Kamis bless this night.'

With that they all left, Taro and Kikyo down the imposing staircase and Kagome towards the library. She had a serene expression on her face, but unbeknownst to anybody but her father and sister, she was checking the auras of all the demons from downstairs.

It was not late in the night when Kagome felt a pulse of malice for a second and then it disappeared. She concentrated on the auras and then she felt it. A dark, full of malice and evil aura was in their castle. _'The same aura I have felt when they tried to kill me 15 years ago. I would never forget that aura in my life. But why is it here? And how is it that no one could feel it? I must tell father.'_

The decision made, she left the library and withdrew her aura inside her soul and went to the servants' quarters. She needed her trusted friend, Nichne, to go to her father.

'Nichne, are you here?' Kagome asked while knocking at her door.

'Hai Kagome-chan. Please enter.' Nichne was a silver tiger youkai, her hair was black and silver and she had one silver and one black stripe on each cheek. Her silver eyes with black pupils were big and round and her body was curvaceous and well fit.

'Nichne, I need your help.'

'What is it, Kagome-chan?'

'Do you remember when I was 5 years old and someone tried to kill me? When I purified them without even knowing what I did?'

'Hai. I was so scared for you then, Kagome-chan.'

'Well I remembered the aura and that same aura is now in the castle. I need you to go to father and ask him to meet me in his study. Please, I cannot go to him myself.'

'Very well Kagome-chan. I cannot believe the demon had the nerve to come here. But how is it that he entered the castle. Your father would have sensed his aura, would he not?'

'Not if a dark miko hid it.'

'Ohh … that means he is after something. Could it be Kikyo-sama? Or maybe your parents and the Lands?'

'It could be. Please make haste and call father.'

'Hai, Kagome-chan.' With that Nichne left and Kagome ran as fast as she could to her father's study.

As soon as Nichne entered the ballroom she spotted her Lord talking with the Lord of the Western Lands and with his pups. She could not interrupt them so she preferred to stay a few feet behind them, hoping her Lord would sense her nervousness. And right on cue, he turned his head and saw her.

'Nichne? Is something wrong?'

'I am sorry My Lord, I did not wish to interrupt. My Lords of the Western Lands, it is an honor.' Nichne added with a bow to Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru, who were now looking at her. 'Kagome-sama has asked me to come and tell you she must urgently talk to you, My Lord.'

'Kagome? She sent you here?' Taro asked and immediately fell into deep thoughts. _'That means she felt something in this room.'_ 'I beg your pardons Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru, but I must leave and see what my daughter has to say that is urgent.'

'Is Lady Kagome home then?' Inutaisho asked.

'Hai she came back today for a few days with her family.'

'Why is she not amongst us?'

'She was very tired from the trip she has made, for she was on the road for five days.'

'May we come and introduce ourselves?' Inutaisho asked. 'I always wished to meet your youngest and I am sure Sesshoumaru is just as curious as myself as how your mysterious daughter is.'

After a few moments of pondering and seeing Nichne's nervousness increasing because of the long time they took, Taro answered:

'Hai, come with me. Nichne, where is she?'

'In your study My Lord. Please excuse my bluntness, but are you sure you wish to take Lord Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru-sama to meet her?'

'Hai. They would eventually find out. It is better if they find out from me.'

That being said, the three lords left the room. When the door to his study opened he saw his precious but mortal daughter sitting on a cushion, deep in thought.

'Kagome, I am here.'

'Father' she said standing and bowing her head in respect to him. For a few moments she said nothing but chanted and as soon as the soundproof barrier was placed around the room she continued. 'And you brought Lord Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru-sama with you. Are you sure?'

'Taro, is this a joke? How could she be your daughter? She is human.'

'She was born like this. But she is my blood daughter. And she is a very powerful miko. We had in my bloodline a powerful miko, so maybe that is why she is human. She was sent at the age of five to a shrine to train in the arts of a miko and only today she has returned.'

'It is an honor to meet you My Lords.' Kagome said bowing her head. 'I am Kagome, youngest daughter of Lord Taro and Lady Mokuren of the East.'

'Pleased to meet you, Kagome.' Inutaisho responded with a bow of his head. Sesshoumaru's respond was only a curt bow of his head in acknowledgement of her rank amongst their society.

'Kagome, why did you call me here?'

'Father, I have sensed a great evil amongst your guests. It has the same aura as the assassin that was sent to kill me when I was a child.'

The three males in the room gasped, two of them in surprise at the information and the other in shock that such a demon could enter his castle.

'It is not possible; I would have sensed it, and Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru also. As all the other demons.'

'It has a spell around it cast by a dark miko. I could sense it because I am a miko and a more powerful one than the dark one concealing this aura.'

'Can you point who is the one possessing such a terrible aura?'

'No, not from here. I must be face to face with the demon. If I can be close enough I can break the spell and everybody will sense the maliciousness and the evilness radiating from them. But if I come into the room there will be problems for your Lands and your lives. The other demon lords will surely declare war when they will see you have a miko as a daughter. Surely you know this and you have thought of this until now.'

'I did and right now I am willing to risk that if you are willing to stop hiding.'

'There is another way to go around this. But it requires some of your jaki.'

'What do you mean?'

'I can cast a concealment spell on me, to hide the fact that I am human and miko and appear a demoness. But I don't know if it will work. Tell me father, did we have black neko in our bloodline?'

'Why do you ask?'

'For the concealment spell will not hide my black hair and eyes and the demons would think it curious as to how I got to be a black neko.'

'We had black inu in our bloodline but not black neko. A millennia or so ago, the eastern lord was a powerful black inu, mated with the most powerful miko.'

'But that means I would need the jaki of a dog demon. Would you, Inutaisho-sama lend me some of your jaki? It would not be much; just enough to trap within my spell so that all the demons will smell from me would be the powers and scent of a dog demon.'

'I will help as I can. But my jaki is well known, everybody in the ballroom has once in their life met me in battle. But my son's is something different. He is a pup so he did not have the chance to fight in many battles. Sesshoumaru, you will help Lady Kagome.'

'Please Inutaisho-sama, I am no Lady. Call me Kagome, it would be an honor for me.'

'Very well, but that means you drop the honorific when addressing me.'

'It would be an honor, Inutaisho.'

'What do you need, Kagome-sama?' Sesshoumaru asked.

'Oh please just Kagome.'

'Very well.'

'I will start chanting and my features will be slightly changed but then I would need you Sesshoumaru-sama to expand your aura and wrap it around my body. You do not need to let it around me for more than a few seconds. The jaki that will remain on my body will be quickly trapped with the spell and that is all.' Kagome explained.

'Very well, proceed.'

'Sesshoumaru-sama, are you willing to do this?'

'What do you mean? I think I was clear enough when I told you to proceed.'

'You did. But if you do it because you father told you to and not because you want to help, than it would be best not to. For if your youki senses that I might want to steal some of your jaki, it will kill me on the spot. For you see, in order for the spell to work I must retreat my whole miko powers deep inside my soul so they will not be sensed by the demons, and the smallest attack from your youki would end my life.'

'I see.' Sesshoumaru said.

'Sesshoumaru, if you do not wish to proceed with this I will do it myself.'

'No, you are correct, too many in the room bellow us know your youki and they will be suspicious. I will help. Proceed with your spell, Kagome, I am wishful to help.'

'Thank you.' Kagome started chanting and muttering words long forgotten.

_In the depths of my soul_

_My miko powers I lock_

_Concealing that which I am_

_For the safety of human kind._

_Now allow me to take_

_The appearance of that_

_Who his jaki is willingly lending._

That being said, Kagome opened her eyes and felt her miko aura shrink into her body and she locked gazes with Sesshoumaru. Understanding it was his turn to complete his part in the spell he let his aura spike and with the greatest care and gentleness he stretched it towards the woman in front of his eyes. Kagome felt it wrap around her giving her the sensation of a lover caressing every inch of her skin. A few seconds later she nodded to Sesshoumaru in letting him know he could retreat it and after lingering for a few more moments he called it back to his body. The remaining of his jaki on her skin was immediately trapped with her words:

_Trapped with the accord of its owner_

_May the jaki give me the appearance and scent_

_Of an inu demoness. _

Finishing her chanting she closed her eyes again and waited for the spell to be completed. When she heard three surprised males gasping she opened her eyes, questioning them:

'Is something the matter? Did it not go well?'

'Hai my daughter. It worked. I am most proud of you.'

That being said, Kagome walked to the wall-high mirror in the study and looked at her reflections. The spell showed she had claws, fangs and she was higher than before. Her cheeks were sporting two black stripes each and on her forehead she had a golden crescent sun. Her eyes and hair remained black as the midnight, the only difference being that it seemed her hair have grown to her mid-thighs.

'Strange, why would my concealment show this marking on my forehead? This might be of some trouble but I cannot do anything about it.'

'Now, we must go and talk with your mother and sister and tell them about this so they would not ruin our plans.'

'Hai father, it is the best to do so. Sesshoumaru-sama, thank you for helping.'

'Sesshoumaru, I wish you remain with Kagome and protect her for I know she will not be able to defend herself without her miko powers and she will be in danger when she will reveal the demon's aura. Kagome, is it true that if you bring forth the miko powers the spell around you will be broken?'

'Hai and the jaki I have trapped within it would return to its rightful owner.'

'As long as I am with her nothing will happen to her.' Sesshoumaru stated. 'I will protect her with my life if need be.'

'Sesshoumaru-sama, that cannot be the case. I am not worth the sacrifice, besides you must think of the Western Lands. You are the heir and I will not allow this.' Kagome said with a note of panic in her scent.

'Do not worry my dear. My son is more powerful than most of the demons in the room downstairs. Now we must leave.'

'Hai, we will follow after I go and change my kimono and take my katana.'

'Make haste.' her father said.

That being said they all departed, Kagome and Sesshoumaru towards her room and Inutaisho and Taro to the ballroom.

'You spar?'

'Hai Sesshoumaru-sama. It was necessary I learn the swordsmanship for I had to fight for my life many a time. And I am an excellent archer as well. My father did not spare his money for my and my sister's training.'

'Hn. It would not be advisable to do so. Your sister is not a very powerful neko, after all. So I suppose she needed the training as much as you did.'

'My sister is powerful in mind. She is very intelligent. She has not a powerful youki, I must admit, but she is a kind and loving person. She will rule these Lands as well as my father does now. But she is not a fighter in spirit. I must admit I am more of a fighter than she is. I have been able to win a sparring match between us since I was 10.'

'That says much about you. More than you wish the outsiders to acknowledge.'

'Thank you. Now this is my room. Come in, I will change in the room ajar.'

They entered a beautiful, medium sized room. It was quite a simple one. It had only a bed, a dresser and a small table where her toiletries and perfumes sat. Also a huge mirror occupied one wall. The fireplace was across from her bed and two cozy-looking chairs were put in front of it. The room was painted in tones of blue, from the daark inky one, to the clear cerulean blue.

'Please take a seat. It will only take me a moment.' She said and went to her dresser. She took out a blue kimono and a yellow obi, some leather boots for her feet and she went to the other room. She dressed quickly and tied the obi in a beautiful but simple knot and came out. She went to the mirror and brushed her locks, choosing to let them flow freely on her back. She sprayed some perfume on and went to the dresser again. She took out a plain katana and secured it to her obi.

'I am ready, Sesshoumaru-sama.'

'Let us go then, I believe that our fathers have talked to your mother and sister and they are now waiting for us.'

'Hai. Let us make haste.'

They left the room and went to the staircase. They gracefully made their way to the room the ball was held in and in front of the door Sesshoumaru offered her his left hand. She blushed prettily but took it nonetheless. He bent to her ear and whispered:

'It would be better if you would not address me with Sesshoumaru-_sama_. Call me by my name, Kagome.'

She turned her eyes to his and was about to respond but was cut by the booming voice announcing them:

'Lady Kagome, youngest daughter of Lord Taro and Lady Mokuren, escorted by Lord Sesshoumaru, heir to the Western Lands.'

Everyone gasped at the introduction of the Lady and Lord and turned their eyes on the pair. They walked graciously into the room, attracting the eyes of every demon and demoness.

'Taro, I didn't know your youngest was to mate before the eldest.' A sly voice said when Kagome and Sesshoumaru stopped in front of her father. Kagome opened her mouth to correct him but was immediately prevented by Sesshoumaru's hand squeezing hers.

'Lord Naraku, we have been promised since infancy.' Sesshoumaru added. 'Please allow me to introduce you to my intended, Lady Kagome. Kagome, this is Lord Naraku of the Northern Lands, and this here is his son and heir, Kouga-sama.' Sesshoumaru made the introductions.

'It is an honor to meet you, Lord Naraku, Kouga-sama.' Kagome added in a sweet voice. She was trying to be as polite as she could, for all she sensed from the two demons in front of her was deceit. Looking closer to their auras, Kagome merely gasped in surprise. The evil aura she sensed earlier was coming from the Lord of the Northern Lands. She bowed her head and allowed some of her hair to cover her face as if a curtain and started chanting:

_May the aura in front of me_

_Now be released from the concealment _

_And the deceit and malice_

_Come forth for everyone to sense._

_May the dark miko_

_Who the spell cast_

_Be marked for her entire life_

_With the symbol of a dark full moon_

_On her left shoulder_

_Showing her betrayal to the West and East._

As soon as she finished her chanting and her eyes locked with Naraku's, the spell around his foul aura broke and everyone in the chamber turned their eyes on him.

Naraku sensed their eyes and agitation and was confused at the beginning as to which could be the reason. When Taro spoke next, Naraku's eyes widened to their full extent.

'Why do I smell only deceit and malice in your aura? This is the same one I sensed when my daughter, Kagome, was attacked at the age of five. Was it you who tried to kill her?'

'Why, you fouls. I was the one to try to kill her yes, but I did not know you had a powerful priestess in your abode at that time to purify my assassin. You killed my son's mate then and we have been plotting to kill you and your dear family for 15 years. And tonight you shall pay.' That being said, he released a small portion of his miasma, all the demons in his immediate closeness leaping out of its way. Only Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho remained. Kagome being a miko could purify the miasma that entered her system and the two demon lords were immune to any poison due to their heritage. Kouga leapt in front of Kagome and made a move to kill her, but she was well aware he or his father will do this, so she unsheathed her katana in one swift move and met his halfway to her throat.

While Kagome was fighting Kouga, Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho were engaged in a spar with Naraku. He, not being an honorable demon, had released some more miasma in the room and then he had attacked the two dog demons with a multitude of tentacles. They were fiercely locked in battle cutting down as many as they could, trying to reach the foul demon.

Kagome was not fairing better. Her miko senses were as dulled as her concealment spell requested from her, but not dulled enough to not sense Kouga launching at her every time he did. Being a human, she was not able to see the demons when moving with their demonic speed, so this fight put her training to a test. She was locked in the fight when she heard a fierce growl from Naraku, which made Kouga hesitate in his next attack and look at his father. This gave her an advantage and she leapt noiseless at the demon in front of her and with a swift, clean move, beheaded him. At Naraku's next howl, Kagome raised her eyes and looked his way. He was seriously injured, but his red eyes were locked on hers. With a last release of his miasma, Naraku disappeared into thin air, but not before saying:

'I will have my revenge, Kagome, for killing my son.'

When the miasma was cleared from the room, everybody's gaze fell on her. She was standing tall, an unsheathed katana gripped in her right hand, blood dripping from it, and a long but superficial gash on her left arm, sporting a bored expression while looking at Kouga's body.

Unfortunately she could not fight her fatigue for too long anymore and she fell unconscious. Keeping a concealment spell over her body and having her miko powers locked deep into her soul while fighting was too much, too draining for Kagome. Before she could touch the ground though, Sesshoumaru was next to her and caught her in his arms.

'I will take her to her room, Taro-sama.'

'Hai, Sesshoumaru. Thank you. I must apologize for the interruption. It seems I have made an enemy tonight, but I hope I will not face it alone.'

'You have my help as a friend and ally Taro and always will.' Inutaisho said.

'And you have mine too, Taro.' the Taiyoukai of the Southern Lands said. 'Know that the South is your ally.' Lady Tamashi added to her previous statement.

'Thank you. Now, shall we go back to the celebrations? Tonight is the night of my daughter and heiress after all.'

The ball continued while Sesshoumaru was taking Kagome to her room. He noticed that the concealment spell did not fall yet and he was pleased to see that no one found out she was a miko and has fooled everybody. But he was positive she will not be staying at her father's castle more than a few days from what he gathered from her words earlier. He entered her room and put her on the bed, covering her sleeping form with the thin silky sheet. He was about to leave her there when he felt a hand grabbing his wrist.

'Thank you Sesshoumaru, for helping me and bringing me here.'

'I did nothing more than to bring you here. I did not help in your battle for I had one myself.'

'You did more than that. Now, to release your jaki.' Kagome added and let the spell break with the words:

_What I was let me be again_

_And the concealment break._

_Let my aura flare to life_

_A miko to my fullest be for everyone._

She allowed the soft cares of her miko powers over her body and smiled in pleasure when she felt the tingling sensation on her left arm from the healing of the gash.

'The dark miko that has helped Naraku will be known by the symbol on her left shoulder, a dark full moon.'

'How do you know?'

'I have marked her when I broke her spell.' Kagome said simply.

'You must be a very powerful miko if you could do that with your powers locked in your soul.'

'I have been training since I was very young. I am able to control them very well. And as you said, I indeed have a great amount of purifying energy inside this frail body. Every miko that trained me said there was no doubt I will die very young for the amount of energy will eventually rip my body to pieces. That is why I have so much control over it. I have worked the most upon that so I could live as long as I could.'

'As all humans, your wish to live as long as you could is not an oddity.'

'I do not wish it for myself, but for the entire humans and demons in the East and West. I have been traveling in both your father's and my father's lands and helped the ones in need. I heal them or I save them from youkai that try to slain their villages. I help the youkai that are chased by humans on no motives, only because of their being demons. I try to bring peace to everyone, no matter their race.'

'Hn. Rest well.' Sesshoumaru said and left the room.

He returned to the ballroom but not before he sensed a barrier been put around the girl's room. _'Hn. She has the self-preservation sense.'_ was Sesshoumaru's last thought about the girl before he climbed down the stairs to the chamber the celebration was held in.

Next day, Kagome was nowhere to be found. Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho were having breakfast with Taro and Mokuren when they observed this.

'Kagome spends most of her time when at the castle at the northern dojo.' Taro added. 'Maybe you would like to have a spar with her? What so you think Inutaisho? I really wish to see how she does when in a match with one of your sons. I would never ask it of you, but maybe one of your sons would indulge in a match with her?'

'I think it is a very good idea. I will summon Inuyasha and together with Sesshoumaru we will go to the dojo.'

'Thank you.' Taro said.

After breakfast was over, Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha went to the northern dojo to meet with Kagome and have a spar match. Both Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru were curious as to how well mastered Kagome the swordsmanship.

'Ohayo, Kagome.' Inutaisho greeted her.

'Ohayo, Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha-san.'

'Filthy human, how dare you speak like that with the Lord of the Western Lands and his Heir. Know your place, wench.'

'Inuyasha, do not disrespect the Lady of the Eastern Lands, Lady Kagome.'

'As if I didn't see her last night. She is a black inu, not a filthy disrespectful wench. You will pay with your life for the insult you have brought to my family.' Inuyasha said preparing to launch at her. But he was stopped by none other than his sire.

'You whelp; I told you already she is Lady Kagome. By insulting her, she has the right to ask you to pay with your life. Or if she does not do it, her father Lord Taro will ask it.'

'She will never ask for someone's life because she was insulted. Most likely she will ask us to forgive his insolence and leave it be.' Sesshoumaru said in a mater-of-fact tone.

'That human wench? She has no right over me. I am by birth and by nature over her. She deserves to die disrespecting you by not using your honorifics.'

At Inuyasha's continuous insults, Kagome's eyes dulled with pain but said nothing of it.

'Inutaisho, please do not punish him. I have a better idea if you would allow me.' Kagome said, a sparkle of mischief entering her eyes.

'Kagome, I apologize for my pup's behavior and insults. I will make sure your father finds out about this. As for your request, I most certainly do. It is your right to do it.'

'Thank you.' was her soft whisper. She reached into her sash and pulled a handful of indigo beads. She closed her eyes and started chanting:

_These beads to his neck shall cling_

_And a necklace shall form._

_To my chosen word they will listen_

_And every time I speak it _

_Punished he shall be._

While she was chanting she infused the beads with her powers and as soon as she finished and opened her eyes, they flew from her hands and attaches to Inuyasha's neck forming a necklace. Inuyasha saw it and immediately tried to pry it off only to have his fingertips singed from her holy energy.

'Now to show you what this necklace does. Inuyasha-san, SIT.'

As soon as the word left her lips, Inuyasha was dragged to the dojo's floor face first. He had tried to fight the pull but as hard he tried to stop it as strong the pull became. When he plummeted into the floor, Inutaisho's eyes were literally sparkling with mirth.

'Kagome, that was a good punishment.'

'Indeed, Kagome. But I do not think it is enough.'

'Why you wench, you will pay for this. How dare you do such a thing to your superior?' came Inuyasha's enraged voice after the spell wore off. As soon as he felt he was free from it, he leapt from the floor in a tentative to behead her.

'Sit.' Came the simple reply to his once again insulting words.

'You are right Sesshoumaru. I must talk to Taro and see what he thinks suitable enough for him as a punishment.'

At Inuyasha's string of curses and foul words from the floor, Kagome winced and her eyes showed one again her pain.

'Please, may I be left alone? I want some time alone, if it does not mind you my Lords.'

'Certainly. Come pups. Inuyasha shut your foul mouth and follow us. Do not be disrespectful of Kagome anymore for I will punish you myself and we both know you do not wish it.'

Kagome turned her back to the door and waited with her eyes downcast. When she could hear no other noise in the dojo and she was sure she was alone, Kagome let her tears and sobs to take over her body.

Even if she did not let the two demons and the hanyou see it, Inuyasha's words cut very deep. When traveling around the Lands to help the ones that needed the assistance of a miko, she met other demons that spoke to her in the same manner but never did she put them to heart, seeing that they were mostly reckless and mindless demons.

'Brother' Sesshoumaru spat the word with disgust 'if Taro-sama or father do not punish you for your behavior, I will do it myself. Pray to the Kamis Taro-sama and father find a suitable punishment for you, for I will not stop short from killing you.' Sesshoumaru said after they left the dojo.

'The other dojo is in the southern part of the palace's grounds, Inuyasha. I suggest you go and stay there until I summon you.' Inutaisho said. 'I must speak with Taro.'

A few minutes later found the great Lord of the West in Taro's office.

'Is there something wrong?'

'Yes. I came to talk to you.'

'Did the sparring match end already?'

'The sparring did not even begin. My whelp of a son, Inuyasha, has insulted Kagome and kept at it even after I and Sesshoumaru intervened. I have come to tell you, for you must decide on his punishment. Kagome did not want anything to happen to him, so now it is you who shall decide.'

'What did he do or say?'

'Well we entered the dojo and your daughter greeted us using our names without the honorifics as we asked her to do. Inuyasha started insulting her for not paying respect to the Lord of the West and his Heir. Words like _filthy_ _human_ were said to her and he attempted on her life twice. She did not show any pain, but she did punish him in her own way. But I am afraid it was not enough, for she asked us to let her alone if we did not mind. I am sure I smelt the salt of her tears after we closed the door behind us.'

'I understand. I am not certain as to what his punishment shall be but I might think of something. Let him here, in my castle for two summers. He will be responsible with my daughter's, Kikyo, training. He will live with the servants in their barracks and be treated as one of them until he redeems himself and understands what he has done. He will not be allowed to talk at anytime, only when asked directly. He will not be allowed to look any of my family members in the eyes and will always bow to the waist in front of us. The only other time he will be allowed to talk will be when training with my daughter.'

'Yes, this punishment shall suit him. He will learn what means to be humble. And if he disrespects you in anyway, even by talking when he is not allowed, punish him with ten whip strikes. That shall be enough.'

'Very well. I must go and tell him of his punishment.' Taro said. 'Where is he now?'

'In the southern dojo. But I wish to talk something else with you, Taro. This time, it concerns Kagome.'

'Oh? Is there something wrong?'

'No, of course not. I have observed my son and her yesterday. I am sure you have seen the way Sesshoumaru wrapped his aura around her for the spell, and the fact that he was not quite ready to withdraw it. As I am sure you heard him not denying when Naraku said they were to be mated.'

'Yes but that was just for his eyes and ears.'

'I wish to propose you something, Taro. I know that we have come here for Kikyo's ceremony, and the intention was for her to find a mate, but I cannot think at anything but this: I propose you to arrange the mating between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. She is very powerful, intelligent, has a kind heart and soul and on top of that she is –

'A ningen, a miko ningen. That is what she is. You cannot be serious Inutaisho. Your son is a very powerful demon already and in a short time he could surpass you. My daughter is human and even if she is a powerful miko, she will not be able to give him the strong heir he will need.'

'That was not what I wanted to say Taro, and you know it. I wanted to say that she is absolutely beautiful. She is royal, which is another advantage and she is yours and Mokuren's daughter. What other motif do you wish me to give you? Our families will be united through this mating and we will stand proud against any enemy that would come in the future. She will be good for Sesshoumaru and for the Western Lands. She is the kind of female I wish my son to mate with. Besides, if she mates a powerful demon, she will live for as long as her mate will, and she will not pass away in a few years of old age. You will not be forced to see your youngest kit die.'

'Do you really want her in your family? Even if I tell you she is more than meets the eye?'

'What do you mean? Of course I am serious about this. I would not have come to talk to you if I was not certain of this.'

'I will agree then, but only with one condition.'

'Tell me.'

'You must read something before you decide if you still want her mated to your heir. It is something I have discovered while looking for an explanation as to why was she born a pure human from demon parents. I have found this old parchment in my father's private and secluded library. Here, read it.' Taro said, while standing and going to a hidden shelf and extracting a very old-looking piece of parchment. He gave it to Inutaisho who started reading it.

_I, Great Lord Inu no Doku of the Western Lands leave this as a proof of a great soul. Recently, a __terrible evil has come upon the West with war, but the East, has come to help. The Lord Katsuya, and his Lady, Midoriko-sama have given us their help as friends and allies. The war was won by us but at what great cost? Lady Midoriko has died fighting the most powerful and evil demons on the battlefield. Because she knew she could not purify them, she has enclosed them and herself within a jewel, the Shikon no Tama, where the souls fight for eternity. _

_She has foreseen the coming of a true Guardian for this jewel, for it can bring great destruction if in the hands of evil, and has asked the East and the West to pledge allegiance for eternity and protect her. _

_She is to come many centuries from now and until then the jewel will reside in the bodies of miko ningen. _

_I leave you the proof of her coming, as Lady Midoriko left it herself the night she gave her blood to forge a weapon for the Guardian:_

_From my bloodline a true Guardian shall rise,_

_A Guardian with a cursed life_

_For within her two shall reside._

_Until 20 years of age _

_She a miko ningen shall be_

_But when the faithful night arrives_

_Her true heritage she shall claim_

_A black Inu youkai she will become._

_But still the powers of the priestess she will have_

_For within her body the Shikon no Tama she will house._

_Beast and holly within one shall live._

_Protect her, Houses of the Sun and Moon_

_And peace in your lands you will have._

_When she is to be born as the true Guardian, take her to Totosai, the smith, and he will present her with the weapon her true parents, Lady Midoriko and Lord Katsuya, have asked him to forge for her._

_Protect her Houses of the Moon and Sun for she will be the one to save the world from true perils._

Finishing reading, Inutaisho was rendered speechless.

'Inu no Doku was my great grandfather. I have heard stories about him and Lord Katsuya. But all of the black inu were killed one night, into a terrible war.'

'Hai, but the East and West have been allies and friends since then. And I must admit that I am part of their bloodline. I do not have any doubt she is the one the parchment talks about.'

'She is truly a black inu, the last of her kind?'

'Hai, but until she turns 20, she will remain human. She has only a few days until then. I do not know how her transformation shall be, but I fear it will be very draining and painful. To turn a human body into a demon's, as you can imagine the changes it has to get through, is a challenging and not painless thing to do.' A few moments passed in silence until Taro added:

'She will need to be carefully watched over and tended to. Will you do this for a girl you barely know? Her powers will be drained for who knows how long, and she will have to stay in bed for a long period of time. And then, she will need proper training in containing both beast and holy inside her new body. She will also need training for her new abilities and powers after that.'

'Taro, I would do all this and more. Who better will it be than Sesshoumaru and me to teach her how to control her demonic side? I know you can do it, but think at the fact that she will be a dog demoness and she will most likely have poison also flowing in her veins. I know Lord Katsuya had, so if she is anything like him, you will need an inu youkai to train her.'

'Eventually I would have come to you for help, dear friend. But I did never expect for you to come to me and ask for her to be your son's mate. Very well, if you have no objects after seeing her fate, I will have none either. Shall we call them and tell them?'

'Iie. We will only tell them that Kagome is to come with us for more training. Does she know of her fate?'

'No. I never told her of this, for I was not sure. But I can say now that it is a certainty of her being the Guardian.'

'Hai. Than let us go and tell Inuyasha of his punishment and Kagome of your decision.'

'Hai, let us go. I should probably tell her of her transformation so she would not panic and try to purify herself. After all, there are only a few days until she turns 20 human years.

* * *

**_A.N. : Well this is the end of the first chapter. If you have any questions, please ask them._**

**_Review please._**


	3. New Beginnings

**_A.N.: Hello everyone. This is chapter two of this story ... I really hope you like it. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_**The next day they were all in the dinning room having breakfast when a stag demon entered the room. He was coming from the House of the Moon with news for Inutaisho. 

'My Lords and Ladies, I apologize for the intrusion. I am Yuji, Lord Inutaisho's servant. My Lord, I have to talk with you.'

'Yuji, is everything fine at the castle?'

'Hai My Lord. But yesterday a taija and a houshi have arrived at the gates asking to talk to you. Apparently they have to tell you something that is most urgent. We allowed them entrance under the condition they do not kill any demon inside your abode.'

'Very well, Yuji. Return to the House of the Moon. Sesshoumaru and I will be following tomorrow at dawn. Accommodate the two ningen and have the room next to Sesshoumaru's be prepared for we will have a guest. Lady Kagome, youngest kit of Lord Taro and Lady Mokuren is coming with us. See to everything she might need for her stay, from kimonos and training outfits, to toiletries and bathing herbs. You may rest for the rest of the morning and leave then.'

'Hai.'

'Kagome' Sesshoumaru said as soon as Yuji left the room. 'We promised Taro-sama yesterday that we will spar. Would you honor me with a sparring match after breakfast?'

At his request, Kagome's cheeks turned a nice pink shade. '_Sesshoumaru really knows how to woo a lady with just his words.'_ Kagome thought.

'Sesshoumaru, there is no need to use the honorific. I have been meaning to tell you this for a long time now. Please call me by my name.'

'It would be an honor, Taro.'

'Hai Sesshoumaru. It would be an honor. Shall we go then? I am pretty much finished here, if you are also we may go to the northern dojo.'

'Hai. Please excuse us, Taro, Mokuren-sama, Father.'

'Well it would be pointless to call me Mokuren-sama, now, wouldn't it? Please, I am just Mokuren for you, after all we are dear friends.' Mokuren said with a bright smile on her face. Sesshoumaru inclined his head in thank you and exited after opening the door for Kagome.

'What kind of weapons do you wish to use? I do not have any other katana but Tenseiga. This sword is a sword of life, not one of death. It does not cut but in one swing can bring back to life a hundred souls. Just opposite to Inuyasha's katana, Tessaiga, which can bring death to a hundred souls in one swing. I can spar with Tenseiga and you can use your katana, if you would like. Or we can use training ones from the dojo.'

'You would disrespect me if you would spar with Tenseiga against me. We will be using training katanas. They are all well sharpened and very well kept. I will appoint you one of the best.'

'Very well.' As soon as they arrived in the dojo, Kagome went to a rack of weapons and picked one katana from the many that were hanged there.

'This one, as the one that rests to my hip, was crafted by Totosai. Its blade is made from the most durable metal I have ever encountered. You can easily let your powers seep into it and it will withstand them, even your poison.' Kagome explained.

'A fine weapon, this one is.' Sesshoumaru said after studying it for a few moments. 'Shall we start then?'

'Hai.' Kagome went to the middle of the dojo, Sesshoumaru in tow, and fell into a defensive stance. Sesshoumaru readied himself and said:

'Is this just a sparring match or we can use our powers?'

'As you wish. I would like it if you would not treat me as one would a female and hold back. I wish to know how well I can manage in a real fight. You and your father are very well known for your fighting skills and it would be an honor to me if you would not spare me.'

'Very well. I will fight as close as I think it safe for the both of us. I do not wish to harm you.'

'A few gashes and wounds do not scare me.'

That being said they took stances and locked gazes. Kagome expanded her aura so she could sense any move in the dojo and readied herself, her katana unsheathed in front of her. Sesshoumaru leapt, katana readied to cut her head, but Kagome has sensed him and her blade met his mid-way. The powerful blow made her retreat a few paces to regain her stance and again she had to stop his blade.

He was using his demonic speed and Kagome could easily understand why he and his father were unstoppable in battle. They were fast, way faster than any demon she had battled or she had trained with. She had to gain the upper hand into the sparring match so she leapt a few paces and infused her miko powers in her blade. As swift as she could she had lashed towards Sesshoumaru, surprising him with her ability and speed. Blades met again, this time sparks flying and sizzling sounding from her purifying blade meeting his demon infused one.

Surprising him, Kagome put more pressure on his blade, making him step back. Seeing him slightly opened to an attack, she spun and kicked at his left side. Unfortunately for her, Sesshoumaru saw it in time and blocked her attack, tripping her. She rolled immediately, so that he would not be able to catch her in a weak position and leapt to her feet. Sesshoumaru attacked, not allowing her time to catch her breath and landing a well placed blow on her katana, he sent it flying from her hands, leaving her weaponless. Kagome took a few paces back and bent, reaching for her boots, unsheathing two small daggers.

'Resourceful, are we not?' Sesshoumaru asked in a flat tone.

'Well I never let myself discouraged if I lose my katana in a fight.'

'And what do you think you can do with two little daggers against my blade?'

'Fight you.' Kagome assumed once more a defensive stance, her daggers crossed in front of her, Sesshoumaru standing in front of her, allowing her a few moments' rest.

That was the way Inutaisho has found them. Masking his scent and aura, he had slipped in the dojo in hope to see how Kagome did against his son. He knew Sesshoumaru would not fight to his full potential, he did not even think they would involve their powers in the training, just swords. But the residual of miko and poison in the air told him the contrary. Sesshoumaru could not sense his father's entrance into the dojo, but Kagome was full aware of it. She knew he was coming to see their practice long before he has entered, and although he had masked his aura and scent as soon as he exited her father's study, she was still able to track him.

Thinking that he allowed Kagome enough time to rest, Sesshoumaru lashed using his speed. Inutaisho almost gasped in surprise; he didn't think Kagome would see him and she would be wounded. But Kagome even if she didn't see him, sensed him moving fast towards her. She tightened her grip on her daggers and the next moment his blade was pressed hard on her weapons. She had uncrossed the daggers letting his blade go full force towards the floor, using the momentum to punch Sesshoumaru with the blade of her punch, not one second letting her weapon from her hand. She hit him full in his left shoulder pushing him away from her.

She used his slip to her advantage and attacked. She was trying to trap his blade in between her blades and throw it away from his grip. Only that her plan backfired against her and upon clashing her daggers to Sesshoumaru's katana, he moved so fast that her grip on the right one slackened and it went flying with incredible speed towards Inutaisho's chest.

'No!!' she screamed and for a second she locked gazes with the demon lord and lifted her free hand. She erected a strong barrier in front of the Taiyoukai and the dagger impaled into it. Inutaisho's eyes widened in surprise that Kagome was aware of his presence.

Sesshoumaru snorted, thinking she had shouted because she had one again lost a weapon and she was about to lose the sparring match. She locked her eyes with his once more and with a yet another surprisingly fast leap she was in front of her barrier, a few meters away from her dagger. She stretched her right arm again and her dagger went flying, hilt first, towards her. Gripping it tightly, she smirked at his awestricken expression. Sesshoumaru, facing the barrier, could see his father now.

'You have shouted because you thought the dagger will hit my father?' Sesshoumaru asked incredulously.

'Hai. I do not wish to disrespect you Inutaisho by assuming that a dagger would wound you but I could not stop from worrying. Now Sesshoumaru, should we finish the match?' Kagome asked, a knowing smirk plastered on her face.

Sesshoumaru was not aware of it, but her daggers were not just that, simple weapons. They were actually crafted from her father's fang at her wishing. It had been difficult to find a smith to craft weapons from a demon fang that would allow miko powers to be channeled through it, but her father had found Totosai. Upon asking and pleading with the old smith, he had agreed to do them. The weapons were, thus, dangerous. If infused with sufficient purifying powers, they each grew to the size of a normal katana.

She stood straight and crossed them in front of her chest all the while infusing her power into them. In a blink of an eye, they grew in size and Kagome uncrossed them and took a stance. She bent her knees and kept her right katana in front of her parallel with the ground and placed the left one to her back, in a similar position.

She kept her eyes on Sesshoumaru to see how he would react at the new situation and she was not disappointed. He looked at her in disbelief and had to be dragged out of his stupor by his father's words:

'Now this is what I call a resourceful opponent. Did you underestimate her, son?'

'Hai father, I did.' He honestly responded.'

Kagome stood straight upon hearing his words and turned her weapons back to their state of daggers. 'I think we can end this match, do you not?' she asked in an innocent voice.

'Hai. I had a good sparring today, Kagome. You are well trained and skilled.' Sesshoumaru agreed.

'Thank you.' She blushed prettily at his compliment and turned her eyes towards her discarded katana. 'May I take my katana, Sesshoumaru?'

'Of course.' She bent and sheathed the two weapons and walked gracefully to her sword. She picked it up and sheathed it. 'Thank you for this sparring match. I really enjoyed it very much.'

'You will be a sword's master after you train with Sesshoumaru for a while. You are very well trained now also, but once you will transform in a demoness and will be able to use your speed and other abilities, you will be one of the best. I will make sure of it. You have great potential. I will train you also when I will have time.'

'Thank you for the compliment and the honor Inutaisho.' Kagome said blushing ten shades.

'I think of you as the daughter I never had. I truly wish you were.' By now, Kagome's face was so red that she honestly doubted it would ever have the same color as before. 'But maybe there still is hope for that.' Inutaisho added, a lopsided smirk plastered on his lips and a twinkle playing in his eyes. He was looking Sesshoumaru directly in his eyes. Kagome did not understand what the demon lord suggested, but Sesshoumaru knew how to read his father's subtle message. He was having Kagome in mind as a mate for his son.

'Shall we go to the gardens for the remaining of the morning?' Sesshoumaru offered.

'I must talk with Taro about Naraku. But you two go and have a peaceful time.' Inutaisho said.

'Ok. I am up for a walk in the gardens.' Kagome agreed and she and Sesshoumaru turned towards the eastern side of the House of the Sun.

When they were alone and out of ear rage, Kagome shyly asked:

'Sesshoumaru, may I ask you what happened to your mother and to Inuyasha's?

Sesshoumaru's back stiffened and his aura darkened with sadness and sorrow.

'I did not wish to intrude. Forgive me for my freedom. I am sorry.'

'No, you have nothing to apologize for. My mother … she was the mate of my father's for many a decade until I came along. She was a loving and caring person, her selfless heart always crying out for any suffering living being. When I was a mere pup though, she was damned to the most terrible fate anyone could have.

One day, when father was away, patrolling the Lands, something, or better said, someone, entered the castle without anyone knowing it. I was in my room, getting ready for dinner after spending time with my mother in the gardens. She too was in her own room; she didn't like sleeping in hers and my father's room while he was away. As I was tying the sash, I sensed a powerful barrier being put up. I knew it was mother, for only I and she had the ability of creating such strong ones. I rushed out of my room to hers and upon reaching her door I saw a white haired girl across from the room sprawled against the wall. Just like that, she turned to dust.

I turned my gaze to my mother's room and I saw her on the bed, lying on her back. I entered and looked her over to make sure she was not harmed. But what I discovered made me howl in pain. She was dead, her soul pulled away from her body and nowhere to be found. Her body however was still living, I do not know how or why but it did. It still lives and she resides in the same room in the castle. Next to her bed I saw a shattered mirror. When I pulled Tenseiga from its sheath, for my father had given it to me long before that, it did not work. Her soul was nowhere to be found. It is lost forever on the plain of living beings and her body lives in her room. Father was devastated. He could not even enter her room and look at her one more time because of the barrier. The barrier around it only allows me entrance.

That happened a hundred and thirty years ago. Sixty years later, father met Izayoi, Inuyasha's human woman. Because mother was not dead, father could not complete the mating ritual with Izayoi, thus she grew old and died a few decades ago.'

'Oh Sesshoumaru, I am so sorry.' Kagome said under her breath. Sensing his sorrowful aura, she did the only thing she could think of to comfort him. She hugged him, allowing her soothing aura wrap around him, calming his nerves and bringing some hope to him. Sesshoumaru was stunned at first, not knowing what to do, but as her aura was gently wrapping around his, he stretched his arms and engulfed her in a hug.

'_It feels so well to be in his strong arms. I feel pro__tected and safe in his embrace.'_

'_How comforting her aura is. She fits so well in my arms, as if she belongs here.'_

So engrossed they were in the mutual hug, that they did not sense Inutaisho standing in front of them, watching them with a smirk. Seeing the two youngsters failed to acknowledge his presence, Inutaisho cleared his throat loudly.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome jumped in surprise, immediately disentangling from each other's arms.

'Father' Sesshoumaru said.

'Inutaisho.' Kagome added with a gasp. Her cheeks were a dark shade of red and even Sesshoumaru's weren't spared, they being tinged with a faint shade of pink.

'I have been asked to call you to launch, but I see I have been intruding on something. Oh well, you pups stay here and continue, I will just tell them you were not hungry.' Inutaisho said, his trademark smirk on his face. At his comment, Kagome's blush darkened if that was even possible, but Sesshoumaru spared her.

'We will be coming. You have interrupted nothing. She was soothing my aura after telling her my mother's story. Come Kagome, I think we are being expected.'

'Hai.' With that, the three of them turned around, walking soundlessly towards the dinning room. Upon entering, Kagome sat herself next to Sesshoumaru, to his right side and in between him and Inutaisho.

'Where is Inuyasha-san, father?'

'He is eating with the servants. His punishment demands him to be treated as one.'

Kagome gasped and stiffened.

'Father, I beg of you, end this punishment. He is the son of a ruling Lord. He cannot be treated in such a way. The shame … he will never be able to endure it.'

'I assure you Inutaisho has agreed to his punishment.'

'Inutaisho, please have mercy on your son. He does not deserve such treatment. Not because of me. And besides, I have punished him so there is no need for father to punish him also. I beg of you, end this madness now father.' Kagome begged, tears brimming in her eyes.

'Very well my daughter.' He called a servant and asked him to bring Inuyasha to the room and bring him a plate of food. When the hanyou entered, Taro told him:

'Inuyasha, my daughter, Kagome, ha told me she had punished you herself for the disrespect and begged me and your father to end your current predicament. However, I will do no such thing. Understand me, I do not wish to bring shame upon your shoulders. So I will change my mind. Your new punishment is for you to remain in the House of the Sun for the time being and train my daughter, Kikyo. You will be treated as the son of Inutaisho and you will be allowed to talk whenever you wish it.'

'Arigatou, Taro-sama.'

'Do not thank me, thank Kagome.'

'Arigatou, Kagome-san.'

'Oh please Inuyasha-san, there is no need for any honorifics. Just call me Kagome. I really hope we could be friends, regardless of our encounter yesterday.'

At her words, Inuyasha could not stop his smile from forming on his lips.

'Sure Kagome, but you know, friends do call each other by their names.'

'Ok Inuyasha.' She beamed enthusiastically.

'Apparently you have a unique trait my dear.' Inutaisho told Kagome. 'You can make fast friends in a blink of an eye. As a matter of facts, I did not see Inuyasha smiling like this for a long time now.'

'I think it is her selfless heart that gives her this trait father. Your daughter is an exquisite jewel, Taro, Mokuren.' At his words, Kagome blushed once more, now convinced her face will remain permanently that shade.

'Thank you, Sesshoumaru.' Taro added, throwing a knowing smile to Inutaisho.

When lunch was over, Kagome expressed her wish to spend the afternoon with her sister and mother, not knowing when they would next see each other. Sesshoumaru hearing her words, asked his father to talk privately. While Kagome and the other two females were going towards the gardens, Taro offered the two dog youkai his study to talk in peace. Once inside, Sesshoumaru put up one of his powerful barriers, knowing that no one could hear their words.

'Father, you have chosen me a mate?'

'What do you talk about, Sesshoumaru?'

'I have understood your remark from earlier. You have chosen Kagome as my mate, have you not?'

'Hai, I was hoping you two will end up mating.'

'If that is your wish father, I will do as you say.'

'Oh Sesshoumaru, I do not wish you to obey like that. I could only wish for her to be my daughter, but it is you who decides. I hope that you two will come to the conclusion that you are perfect to each other, as Taro and I saw it.'

'You have already talked with Taro?'

'Hai. But we have chosen to not tell either of you for we wished the both of you to decide for yourselves. Understand this Sesshoumaru, I do not wish to push you into an arranged mating.'

'I will do as my sire pleases.'

'Hai Sesshoumaru. In any other conditions I would be proud, but entering a mating that both sides are not comfortable with, will be a disaster for the both of you. I wish you to think of it and pay attention to her and decide by your own. There will never be any reproaches from me if you choose not to mate her.'

'I understand father. Thank you.' With that he lowered the barrier and exited. The rest of the day passed in peaceful discussions and after dinner, Kagome went to talk with her father also. When the fatigue reached her body and she started yawning, she excused herself and went to her room. Her satchel with her most trusted and important things was lying on her bed, already packed by Nichne.

At dawn she was already dressed in a miko outfit, including her leather boots which had the two daggers hidden within. Taking her satchel in one hand and her katana in the other, Kagome exited her room and followed the auras of Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho to the dinning room. She entered and greeted them both, sitting herself next to Sesshoumaru once more.

'So how are we to travel?' Kagome broke the silence in the room.

'We are to fly to the House of the Moon.'

'F-F-Fly? But I cannot-

'I will take your satchel and katana. I know you have your daggers so you will not need any other weapon. My son will take you. Sesshoumaru, I trust you with her life.' Inutaisho said sternly.

'Hai father. I will protect her with my life. No harm will become to her.'

'Agreed.' Inutaisho added. He finished breakfast and exited, going to say goodbye to his friend.

'How will you fly us there?'

'Hn.' Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. _'So she is afraid of flying.'_ he thought, a sly idea coming to his mind. 'I will concentrate my youki under my feet, forming thus what a human would call a cloud. It will rise in the sky and we will soar towards the West.'

Kagome was so fearful of this so calling cloud thingy that she could not say anything. When in the courtyard, on the verge to leave, Kagome's fear increased to a point that Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho could sense it.

'Sesshoumaru, I trust you to calm her. Apparently it is her first time flying, so take extra care with her.'

'Hai father. I intended to.' Sesshoumaru softly called Kagome to him.

'Kagome, do not be afraid. Trust me with this. I will not drop you and nothing will happen to you while with me. Come here please.' Kagome approached wearily, not knowing what to do. Deciding to trust him and overcome her fears, she stood tall and proud in front of him. She was still afraid, but she was not going to show it to anybody. Unfortunately for her, Sesshoumaru could feel it in her aura.

'Come closer.' he beckoned her. 'Do you trust me?' She nodded and came closer. He reached out and took her in his powerful arms, hugging her tightly. When he felt her relaxing in his embrace, Sesshoumaru formed his youki cloud and with a last look to his father, took to the sky. 'It is better if you remain like this for the entire way. This was the wind from the speed and the height will not make you fear again.' He whispered in a soothing voice in her ear. 'I will not let anything happen to you. Trust me.'

At his gentle words, Kagome relaxed once more in his protective arms and nodded once. She would entrust him with her life and have faith he will not drop her. Besides, his arms and chest were quite comforting, so comforting that she easily fell asleep.

Feeling her go slack in his arms, Sesshoumaru immediately reached his left hand in the crook of her legs and lifted them. His right hand supporting her back, he allowed her upper body to be pressed to his chest, her head making its way in the crook of his neck. He smirked at how relaxed she became in his arms and adjusted her weight so that she would be in a comfortable position. Flying slower than usually, so that he would not disturb her, Inutaisho easily caught up with him and upon seeing them chose only to smirk and pass by.

Mid-afternoon, Sesshoumaru reached his home. He touched the ground gracefully and immediately servants rushed to him to take the sleeping girl from his arms. He dismissed them with a shake of his head and entered the grand castle. He reached the western wing and climbed the stairs to the first floor. He took a right and passed his chamber's door. He stopped in front of the door next to his and easily opened it. He entered and placed the sleeping girl on the bed with such a great care, that she did not even stir. However she whimpered at the loss of his body heat and Sesshoumaru chose to draw the bed's coverings over her. After that was done he stood and turned towards the door. In the doorframe his father was watching him. He nodded to him in acknowledgement and exited the room, closing the door behind him and taking his father also.

Kagome awoke with a jerk. Somewhere around her was so much grief and sorrow, that it was overwhelming. She stretched her miko senses to try and pinpoint the place and upon discovering it was in the room right at the other end of the corridor she let a gasp of surprise. She had found three auras in the room, one was Sesshoumaru's and the other two were actually meant to be one but somehow they were separated. Not knowing how that was possible, Kagome climbed down the bed, noticing for the first time she was not in Sesshoumaru's arms anymore but in a room, and opened the door. She followed the corridor and stopped in front of another door. She grabbed the knob and soundlessly turned it.

When the door was opened enough she pocked her head and took a look. The room was darkened but she could make Sesshoumaru's silver mane to her left by the window. She opened the door more and slipped in the room closing it behind her. Sensing her there, Sesshoumaru turned his surprised gaze towards her.

'How were you able to enter this room?'

'I opened the door and entered.'

'You should not have been permitted. This is mother's room. Nobody else until now has entered.'

'Maybe it was because I am a miko.'

'Iie. My father has asked many a miko and houshi to break the barrier but none has managed. Why did you come?'

'I sensed immense sadness radiating from this room so I searched it for auras. I felt yours and two others. But these two were supposed to be one, so I was curious as to how that could be. I did not wish to intrude. I am sorry, I will leave.'

'No, stay. Let me lit a candle for you to see.'

'Thank you.' Sesshoumaru lit a few candles and placed them around the room, allowing Kagome to see the source of the grief. The room was richly furnished, thick and once colorful tapestries were hanged on the walls all around them. A huge bed was occupying the middle of the floor and a closet was standing tall in the left corner. A fireplace was placed right in front of the bed and the window was across from the door, on the bed's left side. A table with a mirror and some toiletries could be seen in another corner.

Looking towards the bed, Kagome gasped. In the middle of it a beautiful demoness was lying still. She had silver hair, just like Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho, and on each cheek two silver stripes. Her forehead was bare, having no marking there, but a magenta colored crescent moon could be seen on her right side at the juncture of her neck with the shoulder.

'This is Minako, Lady of the Western Lands and my mother.' Sesshoumaru said in a pained tone. Upon nearing the bed, Kagome saw the small broken mirror on the floor. When she was standing next to it she felt a surge of power from Sesshoumaru's katana, Tenseiga. Just as every time he came to his mother's room, he left it on the floor near the door. Kagome being between the sword and the shards of mirror could feel it come to life.

She went to the mirror and glanced a look at the katana. It was as if Tenseiga wanted her to repair it using her miko powers so she did it. She let a portion of her powers into the broken glass and mend it to its original state. Now she could feel Tenseiga singing in the back of her mind, asking her for something else.

Sesshoumaru was now paying attention to her since he felt the surge of her powers. He watched her mend the mirror and then go to the wall where Tenseiga was lying. As she was reaching her hand to take it, he stopped her.

'What are you doing?'

'Following Tenseiga's will. I can feel it humming in the back of my mind, asking me to hold it, if you would allow it that is.' Sesshoumaru was dumbstruck, so he nodded and stood out of her way. She took the katana by its hilt and unsheathed it. As soon as that was done it asked her to plunge it in the mirror and start chanting.

When Kagome understood what Tenseiga was trying to do she closed her eyes and concentrated on the mirror. As soon as she did it, she could feel the presence within it. She gasped softly and walked to it, kneeling on the floor in front of it. She impaled Tenseiga to its hilt in the mirror and started chanting:

_You have been wondering too long in the dark_

_Listen to the calling of your son's and your mate's hearts_

_Let the light of Tenseiga guide you back to us_

_And take your rightful place in the House of the Moon._

_Hear me, lost soul, come to the light again._

Finishing chanting, Kagome pulled the sword from the mirror with one fluid move and as soon as its tip left the neat surface, it shattered once more, this time in too many pieces for even Kagome to be able to mend it back again. With a look at Sesshoumaru and with Tenseiga whispering her what to do, Kagome walked to the bed but stopped to ask him a question:

'Do you trust me, Sesshoumaru? Would you trust me with your mother's life as I trusted you with mine this morning?'

Sesshoumaru, still awed at the fact that Kagome could wield Tenseiga, just nodded and watched her next move. Kagome threw up a powerful barrier and plunged the sword into Minako's heart pouring her miko powers in the fang. Upon seeing this Sesshoumaru yelled a pained 'No!' and leaped towards the bed to get the sword out of his mother's chest, but the barrier kept him at bay. He was pounding on it with all his might but the moment Tenseiga started to pulse to life, Sesshoumaru stopped. After pulsing three times, Kagome pulled the sword from the demoness' chest and stood.

As soon as the sword was out of her chest, Kagome's eyes fluttered closed and she dropped the katana. When its hilt touched the floor with a reverberating 'clang' Kagome fell into unconsciousness, knowing all will be well.

Sesshoumaru was at her side in a blink of an eye, catching her in his arms. He took a look at his mother to make sure she was still alive and that the sword did not do anything to her and carried Kagome to the door. He was about to take her back into her room, but the barrier did not allow them to exit. Confused, Sesshoumaru turned to the window and sat cross-legged under it facing the bed. He cradled Kagome in his lap and held her to his chest until she woke up from her faint.

After what felt like an eternity for him, but in actuality only a few minutes past, Kagome stirred and opened her eyes.

'What did you do?' Sesshoumaru asked her, tightening his grip on her.

'I just followed Tenseiga's plea. I could understand what was with the aura I felt in the room. Your mother's soul was trapped in the mirror so that is why you could not be able to bring her back to life. Tenseiga told me about it and I followed its words. It pulsed first after plunging it into your mother's heart to tell me I did well, for I was debating to pull it out when I saw your reaction. The second time it pulsed to tell me that her soul was settling inside her body and the third time it told me that Lady Minako was once more whole and I could pull it out.'

As she finished her explanation, a sharp gasp was heard from the bed and both Sesshoumaru and Kagome turned their gazes toward it. When the second one sounded in the room, Sesshoumaru stood abruptly, and with Kagome in his arms, he approached the bed.

As he was studying his mother he noticed some faint changes: her cheeks were once more tinted a pinkish shade, her heartbeat was rhythmic, and her breath was regular, all these changes giving her the peaceful appearance of sleeping.

Just as he was concentrating on her face again, Minako's eyes opened, sun kissed orbs locking with golden ones. She stared at her son not recognizing him at first, but his markings and silver hair gave him away.

'S-S-S-Sesshoumaru?' she asked in a raspy voice. After all, her throat had not been used in more than a century.

'Hai, mother. It is I.'

'Y-Y-You are n-n-not a p-p-pup any-more.' She tried again.

'You have been gone for more than a hundred years, mother.'

At his words, Minako's eyes widened in shock and her mouth fell open.

Kagome gently closed it and turned towards Sesshoumaru, scolding him:

'Did you really had to tell her that now? She would have found out eventually but you had to shock her as soon as she opened her eyes. For kami's sake, Sesshoumaru, she is your mother and she just woke up from a deep trauma, don't you wish to hug her?' Kagome asked in an exasperated tone and then did the unbelieving thing: she dived down and hugged the unsuspecting female helping her then to sit in bed.

'There Lady Minako. I am happy you have been brought back to your son and your mate. Ohhh I must go and bring Inutaisho here to see you. He will be so happy to see you again after so long a time. Sesshoumaru, I'll go to your father, you just remain here and talk with your mother.' Kagome made a move to climb down the bed and go to the door but a weak hand caught her wrist and stopped her:

'Sesshou-maru, i-i-is she your m-m-mate?'

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and Sesshoumaru smirked at the expression on the girl's face.

'No Lady Minako. I am just a mere friend of Sesshoumaru's and Inutaisho's. I am here as a guest, nothing more.'

'Kagome is the daughter of Taro and Mokuren of the Eastern Lands.'

'B-B-But she i-i-is human.'

'Hai Lady Minako. I am the youngest daughter and I was born a human miko. My Lady, it is a long story and I really do not wish to tire you with it. I will go and call Inutaisho so you can talk and I will retreat to my room. Good night My Lady, Sesshoumaru.' Kagome was once again stopped by Minako's arm.

'Something t-t-tells me I m-m-must thank y-y-you. And n-n-no daughter of M-M-Mokuren's and Taro's will call me more than my name. P-P-Please do not leave. I-I-I wish to bath and g-g-go to Inu-taisho my-self. Sesshou-maru, could you b-b-bring me some water, please? And do not t-t-tell anybody about me.'

'As you wish mother.' He bent and enveloped her in a hug and whispered in her ear: 'I am happy you came back.'

'My son … it is good to be back. I-I-I lost so much of your lives.'

With that Sesshoumaru stood and went to the door.

'P-P-Please, young girl, could you help me to the hot-spring?'

'Of course Minako. And my name is Kagome.' Kagome stood and helped the weakened demoness out the bed and allowing her to lean on her shoulder, she walked the Lady of the West to the adjacent bathing room. As soon as she was seated comfortingly in the spring, Kagome excused herself for Sesshoumaru was standing at the door. She went and opened it, allowing his entrance in the room.

'I have lowered her in the water and she is now soaking. I will take that.' Kagome said, making a move to take the glass of water from his hand. Sesshoumaru put it on the table and in a blink of an eye he crushed Kagome at his hard chest, enveloping her tightly in an embrace.

'Thank you Kagome. I will eternally remain in your debt, as also the House of the Moon.'

'Sesshoumaru' came Kagome's muffled voice from his haori, 'I have not done it for your gratitude. I have done it because I felt the pain in yours and your father's hearts. I could not stay aside and watch your sorrow. I do not wish for you or Inutaisho to be indebted to me. My heart could not suffer the situation and I will fill disrespected if you thought otherwise about me.' Kagome said in a muffled voice. By now she was hugging him back, letting her comforting aura wrap around him and soothing his.

'I must go to your mother. Please wait for us here. I will take the water and a kimono to her and I wish you help me bring her to Inutaisho's study. I do not know where it is.'

'Of course.' Sesshoumaru said going to the closet. 'I think this will be on her liking. I remember her preferring this kimono over all of the others.'

'Thank you.' Kagome took the glass of water and the kimono and went back to Minako. She helped her out of the water, wrapped a puffy towel around her body and dried her hair with another one. Once she was done with that, she helped Minako in the kimono and brought her back in her room. By now Sesshoumaru had opened the windows and lit more candles.

Kagome set Minako on the chair in front of the table with the mirror and started combing the demoness' long hair. After she managed to undo every knot in it, she pinned it in an intricate knot and secured it with a beautiful onyx comb.

'You are ready, Minako. Do you wish me to mask your aura and scent?'

'Hai, thank you.'

'Kagome, if you follow father's aura you will find him in the dinning room. Let us take her there. It would be advisable if she would also eat something.'

'Yes that is a very good idea.' Kagome said thoughtfully. She stood behind Minako's chair, her hands on the demoness' shoulders and started chanting. Mere moments later, Minako's scent and aura were masked. Sesshoumaru and Kagome helped her stand and with them on each of her side, Minako was directed to the dinning room.

The way to the target was tiresome for the demoness but she was decided to be successful. She was so thrilled at the idea of surprising Inutaisho with her presence. Once in front of the door, Kagome made a sign to Sesshoumaru and Minako to wait and she opened it, poking her head in

'Good evening Inutaisho. There is someone here that wishes to speak with you. Shall I allow her in?'

'Good evening. Well it would be better to take her to my study and I will be coming shortly.'

'She is an old friend. I am sure she does not wish to talk about official maters.'

'Than allow her in. I will tell the servants to arrange her a plate.' With that he turned towards Yuji and asked him to bring what was necessary for the guest. Kagome smiled ruefully and went back on the hall. She opened the door to its fullest and she and Sesshoumaru helped Minako in.

'Inutaisho?' came her weak voice as soon as she was in the room. When Inutaisho's eyes snapped to the door Kagome dropped the masking to Minako's aura and scent and the Great Dog took a deep breath, sensing the air for a trick. When Minako's lovely orchid scent filled his nostrils, Inutaisho knew she was truly there. He stood in matters of moments and was holding her in his embrace in a blink of an eye.

'Minako. My lovely mate you are back. Oh how I wished it every day that now I thought I was dreaming again.' Inutaisho said breathless. 'But how? Who –

'Kagome.' At his son's simple explanation, Inutaisho's eyes snapped to Kagome. She had retreated into a corner of the room, as if not wishing to intrude on the family encounter.

'Kagome? Did you do this, my dear?'

'Hai' Kagome said softly. She did not wish to yell out loud that she had brought the Lady of the Western Lands back to life. She did not do anything but listened to Tenseiga after all.

'Tenseiga spoke to her and begged her to wield it so she could bring mother's soul back to us. And then it allowed Kagome to seal her soul back in her body.' Sesshoumaru explained, his emotions clearly interfering in his tone of voice.

'Come closer Kagome. Do not stay there by yourself. The House of the Moon is in your –

'Iie Inutaisho. I will tell you just as I told Sesshoumaru. I did not do this for your gratitude. I did it because I felt the sorrow and grief clinging to every brick of your castle and hanging low in yours and Sesshoumaru's hearts. Even your servants are pained by the loss of their Lady. They loved her too much and as soon as they will hear she is back, they will come to see her and wish her all the happiness in the world. I could not just walk by this. I would never walk by when I know I can help.'

'My daughter, come to me.' Inutaisho said. He allowed Minako to escape his embrace for a few moments so he could embrace Kagome. 'Know this Kagome. No matter what will happen in the future, you will be a daughter for me. Today you have brought happiness to us. Please consider the House of the Moon as your home. I will be honored if you do.'

'Thank you Inutaisho. I am honored you would call me daughter.'

Inutaisho placed a kiss on Kagome's forehead and looked her in her eyes. A few moments later he gave her a full smile and let go of her, going to his mate's side.

'Now shall we sit down and eat?'

'Yes let's eat. I think Minako must be hungry after such a long time.' Kagome said. She waited for the others to sit down and finally she has chosen a sit as far away from them as the table allowed her. She loved them as she would her family, but now she knew they needed their time to speak and catch up on everything that passed in the last century. She did not wish to intrude.

'Kagome, daughter, please come closer. Why did you sit so far?'

'I do not wish to interrupt your discussion. You have so much to catch up on so I thought you didn't need a mere girl to disturb you.' She shyly said.

'You will never disturb little one. I must tell you that I did not speak with our guests yet. I have been waiting for you to wake up so we can speak with them for they told me they have news about Naraku. They are momentarily in their rooms. We will discuss tomorrow after breakfast.'

'Thank you for doing me such an honor Inutaisho.'

'It is not an honor. After all, you are involved into this as much as we are, maybe even more.'

With that, Inutaisho turned his attention on his mate and Kagome stood and walked to Sesshoumaru's side. She will dine at his right side, just as she did in her father's castle. Not long after that Yuji and some servants entered the room with trays of food for them. Upon seeing who was seated in their Lord's lap, all of them stopped shocked.

'My Lady Minako.' Yuji said after regaining his composure. He immediately dropped to the ground in a deep bow, touching the floor with his forehead. 'It is such a pleasure to see you again, alive and well.'

'Yuji, please stand. I do not need you to bow before me. If anybody should be treated with such a respect, that is young Kagome, sitting at my son's side. She is the one that brought me back, after all.' Minako said. Yuji and the servants instantly turned towards Kagome and bowed in the same manner to her.

'Thank you, Great Priestess for bringing our Lady back.' Yuji said.

'Oh there is no need for you to bow. I just did what Tenseiga told me to. I am glad I could bring happiness in the castle.' Kagome said softly, blushing beet red. She was not used to so much attention.

'Inutaisho, may I ask you a favor?' Kagome said blushing deeper.

'Anything Kagome.'

'I wish you did not tell anybody it was me that brought back your mate. If the prophecy is correct, I do not wish for everybody to know about me. It would be safer this way. I trust your servants will not tell who it was, but please do not tell any other demon.'

'You are correct. When will you turn the age of 20?'

'The day after tomorrow.'

'That means that you should change that day or the night before it. But if you do not change than it means the prophecy does not speak of you and then I will be more than happy to tell everyone of your deeds. But until then, not a word shall pass my lips, and my servants will keep the secret about the identity of the miko that saved Minako. Understood Yuji? If anyone finds about Kagome being a miko and being the one that saved Minako, her life will be in danger. I know none of you wish her to be wounded or killed.'

'Hai My Lord. Her identity will remain a secret. I will see to it myself.'

'Thank you.' Kagome said.

'Now let us eat.'Inutaisho nodded Yuji to bring the food. 'I will have a ball in my mate's honor and in your honor Kagome. The night of your turning 20 years, we will have a ball. We will celebrate my mate's returning and your coming of age.' Kagome gasped in surprise that Inutaisho would throw a ball for her and immediately wished to change his mind. Only that once his mind was made, no one could change it.

When dinner was over, Kagome feigned fatigue and excused herself. She was going to give them the time alone she knew they craved for. She was not long out the door that Sesshoumaru followed her.

'Kagome.'

'Sesshoumaru, why did you left your mother's side? You should have remained with her. You have so much to talk about.'

'Mother if with her mate. He has to explain her about Inuyasha and Izayoi and I would not be helpful in that discussion.'

'Oh.'

'I will escort you to your room.'

'Thank you. Yours is just next to mine, is it not?'

'Hai.'

'So you will be going to sleep also?'

'I do not feel the need to sleep tonight, but perhaps I will lie down for it has been a full day today.'

'Hai. Many events and emotions.'

'Indeed.' Sesshoumaru said, thinking at the way Kagome fell asleep in his arms when coming to the castle.

Next day, Kagome awoke as usual at dawn. She put a simple training outfit she found in the closet of her room, and went down to breakfast. Upon entering the room she found Sesshoumaru already at the table.

'Good morning, Kagome.'

'Good morning Sesshoumaru. Where are your parents?'

'They must come in any moment. Please sit down.'

'Thank you. I thought I was late and they already ate.'

'No. I believe they had much to talk about.'

'Indeed.' Kagome agreed.

Soon Inutaisho joined them in the dinning room.

'Minako is still resting. She will sleep late in the morning for we had been staying late in the night to talk.'

'Is she upset father? About Inuyasha and Izayoi?'

'She is not. She was a little at the beginning but understood. I told her we will be in a meeting in the morning and she can sleep as long as she likes. I trust you two will join me and the slayer and monk in my study.'

'Hai. This matter concerns me also since he wanted to kill my family and now he wants me dead.' Kagome said, determination written all over her face.

'Good.'

'I sense their auras approaching.' Kagome said.

'How can you sense them since I cannot? And now that I remember, how could you have sensed me in the dojo when I masked my scent and aura?'

'Mikos are said to be the ones that are the most in tuned with their surroundings. We, if powerful enough and trained accordingly, are able to sense the auras of every living being for miles around us. I can sense my father and mother in their room just now. Kikyo is in her bathing room, preparing for breakfast and Inuyasha is up and about in the House of the Sun.'

At her statement the two males gasped in shock.

'That is not possible.'

'It is. You see, every living being, a plant, an insect, anything that has a life, has an aura. Each of them is unique. For example, Inutaisho. I knew you were still in your room with Minako when I came down, as I knew Sesshoumaru was already here. I feel the signature of your auras and I follow it. If Sesshoumaru was to leave the castle to patrol the lands and something happened to him, not that I think such a matter is possible, I could look for his aura's signature and locate him. Following it, I could easily find him.'

'That means you can pinpoint Naraku's whereabouts.' Sesshoumaru said.

'Hai I could, for I have come in contact with his true aura. But even if I know his general location, I cannot tell you exactly where he is, for a terrible barrier is set up around his castle. I can still feel it from time to time, mostly when I am meditating and concentrating on and only on it. But it is only a flicker and then it is gone. I am suspecting that dark magic is involved. That and the dark miko make a good hiding.'

At that moment a sharp knock was heard and two humans, a female and a male, entered the room. As the monk stepped aside for the taija to enter first, his hand made its way to the girl's bottom. She whirled around in the blink of an eye and slapped him across the face yelling 'Hentai!!'

The three occupants were looking at the two newcomers, smirks plastered on their faces.

'I am sorry, My Lord. It seems that the monk here cannot keep his hands to himself. This is not the first time he gropes me since we met.'

'My dear Lady Sango, I cannot help it if my hand is cursed. It has a mind of its own. My Lords and Lady.' He added in greeting.

'My Lord' Yuji said 'This is the taija Sango and this one here' pointing towards the houshi with a disdainful look on his face 'is the monk Miroku.'

'Thank you Yuji. Please sit down taija, houshi. I am Lord Inutaisho and this is my son and Heir, Sesshoumaru-sama. At his right side sits Kagome-sama, daughter of the Lord of the Eastern Lands and the most powerful miko in all four Lands.'

The two bowed from the waist in front of each of them, but when it came Kagome's turn she stopped them and said:

'I do not need your bows, Sango, Miroku. I hope I can call you by your names and I wish you to use my name also, no honorifics.'

'Thank you for the honor, Miko Kagome.' Sango said. 'Of course you can call us by our names.'

'Alright then.'

'Well then, please sit down and let us eat. My mate will not join us today so we can eat and then we will go to my study to talk. I am very curious as to what you two have to tell us about the demon Naraku that you found it urgent.'

'We did not wish to disrespect you or to impend on your Lordship's visit to the East. But what we have to tell you is important.'

'Very well. Let's eat and we will talk after that.' Inutaisho said. Yuji came in with the servants and brought the food and exited.

'Excuse me Lord Inutaisho' Sango said shyly 'but I have been told that your mate has died. Have you found a new one?'

'Iie. My mate did not die. Her soul was stolen from her but her body continued to live. Until yesterday nothing and nobody managed to bring her back, for we did not know where her soul was. Kagome did the impossible and brought her back amongst the living after more than a century passed. I tell you this because I trust you not to speak of it to anyone. Nobody is to know who the one that brought Minako back to life is, do you understand?'

'Hai, Lord Inutaisho.'

They ate in silence from there, Sango and Miroku glancing at Kagome from time to time. They were amazed by the girl's power, they could feel it radiating off her body, and they were ningen. They were curious as to how the two demon Lords were not affected by her purifying powers and standing so close to her. They understood later in the morning, in the midst of their discussions that the powers radiating off her was her comforting aura and not the purifying one.

After breakfast was over, the five of them went to Inutaisho's study. It was a small cozy room, made to accommodate only a few demons. After all, that was not the meeting room. A low table was sitting under the window and around it you could see soft pillows for them to sit on. Inutaisho took his place behind the table and Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat across from him, their bodies, almost touching at the close proximity, turned slightly so they could see and hear the others' stories. Inutaisho smirked at the behavior of the two pups and turned his attention to Sango.

'Since you are a female, I will ask you to start first.'

'If I may, I would like to put up a soundproof barrier so our discussions would remain private.' Kagome said in a flat tone. At Inutaisho's nod she started chanting and a few moments later a barrier washed over them and settled around the room. 'It is done. You may start, Sango.'

'Hai. I am a taija, born and raised in the taija village east from the House of the Moon. Many generations ago, a demon had come to our village. The head of our village met him and asked who he was and what he wanted there. He said his name was Naraku and he needed the services of a taija. Apparently he was the Lord of the Northern Lands and he wanted to have a traditional family of slayers to live at his castle and have children and train them in the arts of taija. There were not many who wanted to go, for they could sense only malice and deceit from the demon's aura, but one young family showed willing to follow him. The girl was even pregnant. Naraku agreed and told them he will send traveling accommodation so the baby will not be harmed. He also said they need not pack anything but their weapons for they will be given rooms, food, servants and clothes.

A few days later two neko demons showed up at the village. One to take the two slayers and one to remain with the village as a sign of thank you. The neko that remained with us was two tailed and yellow and was a female. She was with kittens. After giving birth to the four kittens she died. The four little ones were given to four taijas to be taken care of from generation to generation. That is how I came to have her, Kirara.' Sango said and allowed the little kitten to come out of her hiding.

'Ah so it was you I could sense little one.' Kagome said towards Kirara. The little two tailed cat mewed to Kagome and allowed her to pet her.

'How could you sense her if her aura and scent were masked by the monk?'

'I am a miko. I can sense auras even if they are masked.'

'This is a sign of disrespect from you taija.' Inutaisho's booming voice was heard in the small room.

'If I am allowed to explain my actions My Lord.' Inutaisho seemed to think about it and then nodded.

'You see, Naraku has started looking for the kittens. Apparently he was not aware the neko he let at the village was with kittens. So he has looked for them and killed them all but Kirara. He also killed all of my village. I am the only one left from the taija village. I have asked the monk to hide her scent and aura so she would not be killed for she is a dear friend of mine. She has saved my life countless times as I saved hers.'

'I see. Continue.'

'Some weeks ago, a foreign taija came to our village. He said he has run away from the castle of the Lord Naraku for he has found a terrible story about him. Apparently the demon is in fact a hanyou. –

'Impossible. I have witnessed him change into his demon side.' Sesshoumaru said, cutting Sango's story. Kagome put her hand over his and said gently:

'Sesshoumaru let her finish her story first and we will debate later.' Sesshoumaru calmed down at her mere touch and Inutaisho, seeing the exchange between them, smirked once again.

'Thank you Kagome. As I was saying, he is a hanyou. He has been a human bandit called Onigumo. He had a horde of other bandits around him and they were going from village to village, killing every man they encountered. They would take the females on the spot they found them and if they were girls was even better for them. After having their ways with them they would toss them to the others and eventually kill them. They listened to Onigumo until one day when something happened. I do not know what but they turned against him and abandoned him bruised and wounded. He was on the verge of death when he was found by a priestess that took pity of him and wrapped his wounds and took care of him. Her name was Midoriko.' At her last word the three royalties gasped in surprise.

'He has fallen in love with her and one night he had told her of his feelings. The miko listened patiently and then showed him the mark of her mate. She said she was mated with the Lord of the Eastern Lands and had two children. After she left, Onigumo despaired and plotted how to kill her mate and children and have her for himself. That was the night when he sold his soul to the demons. He was formed as Naraku from a jumble of weaker demons coming together. His body seemed to just suck them up and grow more powerful with every demon he entrapped.

He disappeared that night and after some time a war was risen against the West. It was his doing. He knew that the Eastern Lord will come to help the West and he was hoping upon it. He was also hoping for the miko to remain at the castle to protect her children. He sent some terrible foes against the West planning for them to be destroyed and to take the Lands for himself. He had in mind to go to the Eastern castle and kill the children and take the miko for his own. But Midoriko has turned his plans upside-down for she went to the battle and died in its middle killing the most terrible of the demons with her purifying powers. Naraku was not able to enter the castle and kill the children for revenge because the miko has put up a most powerful barrier, an unbreakable one. The West and East won the battle, but at the cost of the miko's life. The slayer that told us this story has said that now Naraku is plotting to kill Lords Taro and Inutaisho along with their entire families and he wishes to use the demon slayers that reside in his castle.'

Sago finished her story and said nothing more. It was Miroku's time to talk.

'My Lords and Lady, I come from a family of powerful houshi. Every male in our line has powerful purifying aura. Many centuries ago, one of my ancestors was traveling around the Lands to help the ones in need of his powers. One day he has stumbled upon a village in the Eastern Lands, close to the castle. It was a village where only black Inu resided. They were having difficulties with a demon that had waged them war. The houshi has immediately came to help them, seeing the Eastern Lord in the middle of the battle, fending off lower demons. He entered the battle and was a great help for them. And at some point, everyone thought the black dog youkai will win the battle but then Lord Katsuya was dealt a killing blow. His son, Guji was not far from him and rushed to his dieing father's side. My ancestor made his slow progress towards them also.

Lord Katsuya was killed by Naraku. Guji-sama has engaged him in battle but soon enough he was gravely wounded. He lived but by the end of the battle he was the sole survivor of the black Inu clan. When Guji was wounded by Naraku, the houshi came in between the two demons and started fighting the deceitful demon. He managed to purify a great deal of him, but tentacles were still flying out of the body towards the injured Guji and the monk. One tentacle pierced the monk's right hand and a curse was thrown upon him. As the monk purified the offending appendage and directing an immense wave of his powers towards Naraku's body, in his hand appeared a hole that was sucking everything around. The curse brought a void in my ancestor's right hand, a void that would grow with the passing of years and in the end would be so big that would suck the houshi himself. This curse was passed to every male in his lineage. I was not spared either.'

'So that is how my father died. That is how neko youkai came into the Eastern Lord's lineage. Tell me houshi, was Guji's mate a neko?'

'Hai My Lady. She was a silver one. She had one pup before she was killed, a silver neko, the Heir to the Eastern Lands. Gomen, but did you say "your father"?'

'I did, for if I, Inutaisho and my father Lord Taro suspect correctly, I am the last of the black Inu.'

'But how is it possible?'

'It is a long story. I do not know for sure if it is I but I will know in a matter of days. Then I will tell you all about it, but you two must promise to not tell anyone.'

'Hai.' They said in unison.

'Your stories seem to be true and I cannot sense any deceit from you, but I must disagree with Naraku being a hanyou. I have seen him in his demon form, a spider.' Sesshoumaru said.

'Sesshoumaru, when did that happen?' Kagome asked.

'I was a mere pup then. Mother was still living. We were in the Northern Lands at the invitation of the new Lord to meet the other Lords and Ladies and their families. Suddenly, in the middle of the banquet, we were attacked. Mother had me and all the Ladies and pups under a barrier, while father was fighting side by side with the other demons. Naraku was fighting too and at some point he changed into his spider form and managed to kill the opponents.'

'Which was curious, for from that point the battle was one sided. Our opponents were so weak, as if somebody or something drained them of their powers.' At his last sentence, Inutaisho gasped.

Kagome understood what he was thinking at and looked at Sesshoumaru to see his expression.

'Father, if I remember correctly, there was one white haired girl holding a mirror in her hands, directing it towards the opponent demons. Do you think it was the same one that came to kill mother?'

'I am positive.'

'So apparently she was sucking the powers from all those demons in her mirror and directed it to Naraku, allowing him for some precious moments to have a true form. It would not surprise me if he had arranged the attack so he could demonstrate to everyone he was a powerful Lord.'

'I think you are correct Kagome.' Inutaisho said.

'Well Naraku first tried to kill Minako and then tried to kill me. Am I the only one who thinks he founds the females weak and he tries to dispose of? Could the Lady of the Southern Lands be his next target? Or is he targeting only the West and the East?'

'These questions are truly very important ones Kagome. Your thinking is correct in assuming he might attack the Lady of the South. I will write to her and explain her the situation. I already sent invitations for the ball we will be having tomorrow night. You two are invited, taija, houshi.'

With those words, Inutaisho dismissed them and remained alone in his study.

'Sesshoumaru, I would like to see the gardens. Would you like to come with me or do you have something else to do?'

'As much as I would like to accompany you in the gardens Kagome, I would have to decline your offer. I wish to spend the rest of the day with mother. If the prophecy talks about you, we will be spending the entire time of a day training you and helping you with your demon and miko powers so I will not have the necessary time to spend with her and talk about what happened in the years she missed.'

'Of course. Than have a pleasurable time with her. I will go and have some quick lunch and spend the rest of the day in the gardens meditating. I have much to think about now that I have heard the taija's and the houshi's stories.' With that, Kagome waved her hand good bye and turned around towards the gardens. True to her words, she has spent the entire afternoon and evening meditating, a pink barrier put around her.

She has skipped dinner and went straight to her room, not filling too well. Her powers were increasing and trying to slip from under her control so she had to use more of her energy in containing them. Once in her room, she changed into a night gown and slipped in bed. She fell asleep instantly. A few hours later though, she woke with a jerk. She felt her powers increase to a point when they would escape her control any moment. She climbed down the bed and made her way to Sesshoumaru's room. She desperately knocked at the door and when he opened it she could muster only:

'Dojo, now. P-P-Please.'

Her powers were getting the better out of her. Sesshoumaru erected a barrier around her body as soon as the words passed her lips and cradled her in his arms speeding towards the dojo. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he erected another barrier around the dojo and put Kagome in the middle of the floor.

She was lying on her back, her black tresses fanned around her head as a halo. Her arms were sprawled on the ground and her legs were bent to a ninety degree. Her lower body, from the waist down, was resting on her right side. Her fingers were twitching from time to time and her face was contorted in the pain of her transformation.

Her miko powers were rising dangerously, so Sesshoumaru enlarged the barrier around her. He tried to hold her hand, hoping it would sooth some of the pain, but he could not pass the miko powers without risking to remain without an arm. So he stayed as close to her as possible, watching her, trying to find a way to help her. He knew that if she did not get them under control she could purify her demon side and risk killing herself or she could end up a mindless demoness that would kill everything that stood in her path.

After some time the pain grew so much that her powers reacted too violently for her own safety. The pink colored powers grew to such a point that she was lifted in the air, being kept there by the sheer raw power. Her head was bobbing backwards and her arms and legs were hanging lifeless. By now, her entire body was covered in a thick sheet of sweat, making her plain white night gown stick to her skin.

Sensing the pain she was in, Sesshoumaru made up his mind. He let his jaki rise and gently directed it towards her body. Once it passed the barrier keeping her powers at bay, they started to purify it but as soon as they recognized his youki's signature, the miko energy allowed it to wrap around Kagome's body. Sesshoumaru's presence and aura soothed some of her pain and allowed her twitching muscles to relax some. He sat down next to the barrier cross legged and allowed his powerful jaki to sooth the miko in front of him. He stood like this for hours on a row until Kagome's pain subsided some more and her powers calmed to that she were laid back on the floor.

At that moment, Inutaisho and Minako entered the dojo, thanks to the demoness' ability to erect barriers and pass them. As soon as he saw Sesshoumaru and Kagome in the middle of the dojo, Inutaisho approached them. The scene in front of his eyes surprised but also shocked them.

'Son.'

'Father.'

'It is true then. She is the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama.'

'Hai. She has started transforming hours ago. I have been able to sooth her and help her with her rising jaki.'

'Son, you had better retreat your aura back to you.'

'Iie, it seems it is the only thing that keeps her from either purifying herself or turning into a mindless demoness.'

'Son, do you intend to mate her?'

'What sort of question is that at a time like this?'

'It is very important. Answer me Sesshoumaru.' Inutaisho said sternly.

'I do not have an answer yet. I did not decide.'

'If you do not plan to mate her, it is not advisable to keep your jaki wrapped around her for too long a while. For by doing this, your youki and hers will form a bond that you will never be able to break, a bond that only through mating you could achieve otherwise. If you mate her because the bond was formed and one of you is unwilling in the mating, you will both have a terrible life. Think quickly and decide.'

'But what if I am willing to mate her and she is not?'

'Do not mind that. She is more than willing. She allowing you to sooth her right now means she has already chosen you as a mate. Did you not pay attention at her behavior around you? The way she wrapped her aura to comfort you, how she always sits at your side while eating, and your right side at that, the way she calmed you today with her mere touch. She has already chosen you, although I am more than sure she does not know yet. The question is if you choose her as your mate.'

Sesshoumaru said nothing, just stood there, his aura still soothing Kagome's pain, thinking at her behavior and at his towards her.

'Father, you have told me countless times to find a mate. I think Kagome is everything a mate should be. She is intelligent, powerful and beautiful and has a selfless heart. I think she would be the best choice for me. Beside, you have already talked with Taro about arranging our mating. I do not see any harm in mating her.'

'Very well Sesshoumaru.' Inutaisho said. 'You are old enough to know what you are doing. Of course I wish you and Kagome to mate. I already consider her a daughter, if you two mate, then she will truly be one.'

The two fell into silence and watched Kagome intently. Some time later, Sesshoumaru could see some blue tendrils swirling around her body in the midst of her purifying powers. As soon as her blue jaki started to rise it immediately increased and Kagome's pain subsided considerably. Sesshoumaru withdrew his aura and looked her over. The body changes were almost done. Her bones and muscles were realigned, her legs were longer and thinner than before; her waist was narrower and the once delicate curve of her breasts was protruding from under her gown firmer due to the thin material and the transformation. Her black hair lengthened so much that it reached the crook of her knees. Her fingers ended in delicate looking claws, that were still forming and her mouth held the beginnings of two sets of powerful fangs.

Once the jaki was entwined with her purifying powers and was equal with them, all the pain dispersed and her bodily transformations finished, including her claws and fangs. All that was left now were her markings.

And sure enough, faint black stripes appeared on her cheek, one on each of them. They started on her mid-cheek and went up to her elfen ears, continuing on the back of the ears. As they reached her neck, the left one run down on the front towards her chest, the eyes of the three demons losing sight of it in the hem of the gown, and the right one tracked down her neck towards her back. Her ankles and wrists were the next ones and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in amazement. Each ankle and wrist sported one black circle-like stripe that closed around the hand or leg like bracelets. When this was over on her forehead appeared a golden crescent sun.

The marking on her forehead revealed, the transformation was over and her powers receded back to her body once more. Sesshoumaru stood and lowered the barrier. He approached her and bent and gathered her in his arms. Lowering also the barrier around the dojo, Sesshoumaru exited followed by his father and mother. Once he made it to her room, Inutaisho opened the door for Sesshoumaru and the latter entered and laid her gently on the bed. He pulled the bed covers over her and after placing a soft kiss on her forehead, he turned to leave. Just as he was taking his first step away from her side, Kagome reached out and grabbed his wrist. She tiredly opened her eyes and looked at him. She scooted towards the middle of the bed and tugged his arm towards her.

Sesshoumaru looked at her intensely and she tugged once more. Not knowing what to do he turned his gaze to his father who nodded from the doorframe and turned around and left, closing the door behind him. At her third tug, Sesshoumaru laid down next to her and gathered her in his arms. She sighed in content and put her head on his chest, over his heart, his steady heartbeat being a lullaby for her tired body and mind. As soon as his arms were encircling her waist and holding her tight, Kagome fell asleep.

Taking a deep breath of her scent, Sesshoumaru noticed it had changed also. If before her transformation her specific scent was that of vanilla blossoms, now she smelled of madona and turban lilies. After another intake of her scent, Sesshoumaru was sent in a light slumber.

* * *

**_A.N.: So I must tell you this now: Sesshoumaru is way OOC in this story. And that is because of the circumstances of it: his father is still alive, he and his brother do get along and Kagome is not a miko from the future. _**

**_I hope you did enjoy this chapter. I am sorry if you found it too long but inspiration struck and it struck hard ;) ... I would have kept going with it but I thought it would be too long then and you would all kill me. _**

**_Don't forget to Read and Review. _**

**_Ja ne._**


	4. Nisō no Hogo

**A.N. Hello again! I am so so so so sorry about the long time since I last updated but I had some very interesting and full year since then. So here is the next chapter. But I warn you: it is a short one seeing as how I am not sure if it is the best direction I want to take with this story ... if I do not like the way it goes I will most likely delete it and continue from where I left the previous chapter. But I hope you will like what I am trying to do. Next update will not be up for at least one week but I hope I will be able to update before Christmas one more time.**

**Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I simply enjoy using them in my fanfictions.**

* * *

Kagome watched the fight with worried eyes. This latest incarnation of Naraku's was very different from the previous ones that were sent against them. The oni was huge and his fangs were so powerful that even Tessaiga had problems in landing a killing blow. The demon was dealing fatal blows to her companions; Sango was laying on her back panting from the fight, a huge gash on her right upper thigh from where one of the fangs had caught her in an attempt to bite her in two; Miroku was not faring better either. He had four claw marks running from his neck to his waist, bleeding profusely. He was laying on his side a few paces away from Sango, Kirara in his demonic form protecting them.

A deafening _crack_ drew her attention on the battle again and what she saw made her gasp loudly. Inuyasha, in his brashness, had tried yet again to deal a mortal wound on his opponent but the giant oni has caught the blade in his jaws and cracked the sword in three pieces. As soon as Tessaiga was broken, the oni has sent Inuyasha flying with a blow of his huge claws, taking advantage of the poor hanyou's surprise at having his precious blade crushed so easily. He snapped out of his stupor quickly however when Kagome's earsplitting scream was heard through the clearing. The oni had taken the advantage and charget at her for the rest of her Shikon shards. She managed to send a blessed arrow his way but it did nothing to deter the demon, therefore she did the only thing she could think of: she screamed.

At that point Inuyasha has jumped into the battle again. But it went from bad to worse. The hanyou was receiving more and more wounds and it would not be long until he would fall from the loss of blood. However, after a particularly nasty blow from the oni, Inuyasha lost it. His eyes bleeding red and aura craking with so much power that made her very skin crawl, he has stood from the debris of his fall and attacked. In a matter of moments, the oni was killed and hacked to so many pieces, no one could make sure which piece went where. But the hanyou was not finished, his blood lust was not satiated. He turned his blood-shot eyes on his companions and took a step towards the miko. She reacted and yelled a well placed

'Oawari!' He plummeted to the ground with such force that the three humans winced at the sound of bones cracking at the impact with the ground. When the spell wore off, Inuyasha rose from the crater an everyone was relieved to see him back to himself. It was then that Shippou appeared from the foliage where Kagome has asked him to remain hidden. The miko walked towards the tainted shard and upon touching it, it purified and once again shimmered pink. She added it to the small vial around her neck and then turned to her friends:

'So what now? What do we do with the Tessaiga?'

Inuyasha went to his broken sword and gingerly wrapped it in his outer haori responding:

'We go to Totosai. He will know what to do.' With that he turned toward south and without even looking behind, started walking. His companions followed knowing even though their wounds were grave, the sword was their number one priority. They would have the wounds wrapped and cleaned once they made camp for the night.

It was two days after the fatal battle that the small group reached the volcano which housed the sword smith. It took him only a glance to know what happened with the sword and agreed to repair it with one of Inuyasha's fangs. Totosai has told them it will take him the whole night to reforge the blade so they decided to camp in his cave. He showed them to a suitable place, showing them also the hot spring that ran through the mountain so they could cleanse themselves.

When everyone was settled down in their corners of the small alcove Kagome gathered her bathing supplies and went to the springs. She was in dire need of a hot bath. After making sure to scrub the day's dirt out of her skin and hair, she toweled and dressed in her cotton pajama. She was on her way to the others when she felt a tug at her soul. It was the same sensation she had when she sensed a jewel shard, so she immediately went in the direction she sensed it coming from. She entered another part of the cave and looked around. It was significantly darker here than in the front part where the smith inhabited and her friends were for the night camping. But she could still see around quite well. Taking in the seemingly empty cave she was about to turn around when she sensed the tug at her soul again. She looked again in the cave and this time she saw a beautiful sword on the opposite wall of her. She took a small step towards it and the tug grew instantly.

Not being sure what to do or why a demonic sword – she was sure it was demonic because she knew Tootsai to forge only demonic blades – would call to her stopped. She was about to call for the others but the insistent tug made her hold her words and move forward again. With small steps she reached the mantel the blade was positioned on. It was magnificent. The sheath was black as night but the pommel was wrapped in red leather. She reached her right hand and touched the beckoning sword with her fingertips. At the mere touch her eyes widened in surprise: a beautiful and ethereal pair was standing in front of her looking at her with bright eyes.

'I am sorry for what I did.' the lady told her. 'It is time to repair the past my child. Wake up Shikon Miko.' And then they both disappear leaving her standing with the blade in her hand. She did not realize that she had unsheathed it in her distraction. She looked at it for the first time. The blade was as black as the sheath glowing with an eerie light. On closer inspection however, Kagome could see red traces flowing along it reminding her of blood veins.

It was then that she heard commotion behind her. Totosai, having sensed the awakening of Nisō no Hogo, came to see what has drawn it out of dormancy. He was stunned when he saw the miko holding the sword and her aura connected to the blade. It appeared the Heir of Midoriko and Lord Katsuya has finely been born. It had taken too many centuries since he had heard of her appearance and awakening and even more centuries since he had crafted the sword. He was confident that this time it would be the way the prophecy had stated and she would bring peace to the lands.

'Nisō no Hogo is a very old blade. And it was commissioned by Midoriko herself.' At his words, Kagome gasped and felt the sword pulse in her grip. It was _happy_ for lack of a better word, at the mention of the reverent miko. 'It was crafted from her blood and her mate's fang for their true Heir. The one to bring peace to these lands as the prophecy stated.'

'Prophecy? Heir? Midoriko's mate? As in a demon? What are you talking about?' it was then that she remembered where she had seen the woman that has spoken to her a mere moments before. That was indeed Midoriko, she had seen her face in the cave and after that once or twice in her dreams telling her about the Shikon. So that means the man – _'no, not man, but male'_ – was her mate?

'Lord Katsuya. Midoriko and the Lord of the Eastern Lands were mated and came to me before the terrible war in which the Shikon no Tama was created. Lady Midoriko has asked me to forge a katana for the Heir that will bear the jewel of four souls and protect it. It appears the blade was meant for you. You may take it. And make sure to ask your taija friend to help you train with a blade.' With another look at the pulsing Nisō no Hogo in Kagome's hand, Totosai returned to his forgery to mend the Tessaiga.

The miko sheathed the sword again and reluctantly took it with her. When she reached the others she went to her sleeping bag and put it on top of her yellow monstrosity she called a back pack. Inuyasha saw her with a blade and immediately spoke

'Wench what are you doing with that blade? Where do you have it from?' he stood and in a rush he went to grab it but the moment he touched the pommel he was repelled into the wall behind him with such a force that it took him some good moments before he stood again. He glared at the blade first and then at the girl, demanding answers.

'This is Nisō no Hogo. It was crafted by Totosai some long time ago. Apparently he was asked by Midoriko to craft it from her mate's fang and her blood. It is supposed to belong to her Heir, but I don't know what that means. That is all the old man said. And he mentioned something about a prophecy. Do you know anything about it, Sango?'

'No. it is something I have never heard about. I knew Midoriko was mated to the Lord of the Eastern Lands and he was a black Inuyoukai, but nothing more. I don't know what is this about the Heir considering they had two pups before she has died creating the jewel.'

'Ummm … apparently it allows me to touch it and use it but nobody else. Sango do you think you could teach me how to use a blade? And we really have to search about this prophecy. Do you have any idea where we could search for more information?'

'I would suggest the Eastern Lands. The Lord should have some information about it in the library but I do not know how we could possibly gain entrance to him. I don't know him and I doubt he would just allow anyone to even speak with him.'

'Isn't the East allied with the West?' Miroku asked.

'Yes they are allies. They have been for centuries, since before Midoriko died.' Sando replied.

'Then we could ask Lord Sesshoumaru for his assistance. He could speak with the Eastern Lord for us.'

'Keh! That prick would not even stop and talk with us! We will not try to seak with him!' Inuyasha yelled.

'Sit! I think it is a good idea to ask you brother's help. And stop yelling and cussing him. So it is decided, we shall go look for him when Tessaiga will be repaired.' Kagome said looking at her friends for any kind of disagreement.

She saw uneasiness on their faces and she knew it was on hers also, but she had to know what happened and what the prophecy said. It was unnerving to have a demonic blade that was humming to her to sooth her worries and not allowing anyone else to touch it. And it was even more unnerving to hear about Midoriko and her mate commissioning said blade for their Heir, so they could fulfill said prophecy. She hoped that given its name. the blade will protect her, because she had a hunch things would only complicate from now on.

* * *

**A.N.: Please review and tell me what you think. I am happy with the turn of the story so far but I am willing to change it back to the previous storyline if you guys don't like it.**

**Thank you,**

**|~sayuri~|**


End file.
